


【佐鸣】晓镜 （现代/4W4/两篇完）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

【佐鸣】晓镜 上（现代/4W4/两篇完）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣】晓镜 上（现代/4W4/两篇完）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9967b73)

> **现代|4W4|两篇完**
> 
> 书信用____表示
> 
> **提要：** “以前那个年代，车马太远，鸿雁太久，书信太长，一辈子只够爱一个人。”（木心）

很久很久以前写的，估计有很多人看过。这篇自从自己删过一次以后，就一直没有解屏成功过，趁着今天清文档再试一次。

  


  


**晓镜**

小樱：

看时间你已经到了。行李都安妥好了吗？我恨用英语写信，体谅体谅我吧！随信还寄了上次你说的草饼和酸梅，平安寄到了就好。酸梅真是太可怕啦，我只尝了一颗就刷了五六次牙，脚趾都酸透了。不过拿来骗外国人的话就不错哈哈。

我昨天才搬去新公寓。住在对面的是个和善的老婆婆，但养了条凶得像猫的柯基，在我搬东西的时候老追着我的屁股叫唤，害得我搬最后一个箱子的时候摔下了楼梯。啊啊！真受不了，这周要做的雕塑也在箱子里，写完这封信之后还得回去赶作业，所以下次再说吧！

鸣人

漩涡鸣人扛了一袋石膏粉往楼上走，信封咬在嘴里。大概见他这幅找钥匙的模样实在过于狼狈，隔壁的老妇人受不了地过来，把信从他的牙齿间扯出来。

“哎呀，还有外国人给你写信呀？”

“不是，国内的朋友。”鸣人勉强打开门，把化肥袋随手扔到地上，整个人从头到脚都散发着一通“刚搬砖回来”“被太阳暴晒了一天”“只能看见牙的刺眼笑容”的乡村淳朴气息，“她现在在英国读大学，要求我一定要用英语通信。”

老婆婆捂着嘴八卦地悄悄问：“女朋友？”

鸣人立时喜笑颜开，有些不好意思地搔了搔下巴，“现在还不是啦。”

婆婆很懂地笑起来。“你这朋友字写得好。”她捏着信封又看了看，“笔锋又冷又厉，倒像个男孩写的，估计性格也强硬得很，要追这样的孩子得花大力气哟。”

小樱不是那种工整得像是印刷字似的字迹么？

鸣人有些莫名其妙，猜测这大抵是礼貌上的夸奖，又实在不好昧着良心赞同，只胡乱点点头，心想回信里要记得告诉小樱这一喜讯。

关门后他拿着信瞧了瞧，只一眼就明白这人绝不是小樱。

如那婆婆所说，用的虽然是花哨的圆体英文，起笔与收尾却相当冷硬，每一道斜线都如刀锋，连晕开的墨迹都透着不近人情。

他仔细核对了几次地址，确认这封信要寄往的地方的的确确就是这里，且收信人上还煞有介事地写上了：鸣人先生（Mr.Naruto），连让人误会这是寄给原住户的机会也不给。他满头雾水地拆开信。

信封就是叠好的信纸，中间一圈鸣人牙齿的湿印：

敬启者：

我已反复比对过信封上所写地址与我所在地址，确认其中无甚差错。但我的确并非您要寄予的对象，这处陋居也的确是我家族所有。长久以来，除我与一老仆外再无他人居住往来。因而我确信您写错了地址，特此写信告知，望您在收到此信后，仔细核对地址再寄给对方。

请宽恕仆人的莽撞：随信寄来的包裹已被提前拆开。我未能辨认出这些食物为何物，也不知其能保存多久。未免随信寄回后，您只能收到一盒发霉菌落，我冒昧留下了包裹，并附上半英镑以示补偿。若是不够，可写信告知于我。

另及：饼状点心口味极佳。至于“酸梅”，我赞同您的评价。

宇智波佐助

敬上

信使到时他正在为劳拉念书，还是最早的初版。他半倚在扶手椅里拿着书，面色沉静，声音冷淡：“‘呼啸’是一个意味深长的内地形容词，形容这地方在风暴的天气里所受的气压骚动……从房屋那头有几棵矮小的枞树过度倾斜，还有那一排瘦小的荆棘都向着一个方向伸展枝条，仿佛在向太阳乞讨温暖。*”

门铃按响之前他合上书，嘴角挂着讽刺，“待会儿就把门外那块木牌竖起来，名字就改作呼啸山庄。”

劳拉正拿着火钳在壁炉里捣弄火屑，听了这话就絮叨起来：“不过是个女作家，哪有男人学这种书做事的。再说这故事里哪有什么得到善终的人物，挂上这名字说不准要遭厄运。”

他也不争辩，只望向灰扑扑的窗外。风鼓足了劲在平野上狂啸，天上阴沉的云被吹走又吹来，没有一天能让太阳展露身影。眺目四望，周围只剩这一座房子存在，仿佛海上孤岛，终年难见人烟。

越偏远的地方越罕有人至，越没有人来往就越孤独寂寥，就如他本身。身体越孱弱住得越远离城市，越远离城市越沉默静寂。后者则对身体改善毫无帮助。

即使假冒书中的荒凉景色来给这地起名，也远缺其中爱恨情仇，无非就是套了个阴沉、压抑与死寂的空壳，以期自我安慰。他十指交叉抵在额前，甚至期待书中的不幸结局降临己身。

信使骑了自行车过来，像上回一样，搬了个古怪、精致的纸盒放到门前，伴随还有一封信件。

[收信人：宇智波佐助]

他认出了这字迹。

敬爱的先生：

非常抱歉由于我的莽撞给您带来的困扰，也感谢您特意告诉我这件事！但我之后再三确认过地址，也在网上和那位对象核对过，快递公司的人也向我再三保证——是这个地址没错。说不定是改了地名了。真是巧合。

希望您不要误解我是个追求复古的老古董：不用短信、电子邮件，却要靠写信来沟通。这全是樱，就是上次我该寄往的那位女士的铁血要求，我实在拒绝不了。

之前的钱已寄了回去。您太客气了，请尽管把那些吃的当作礼物。随信还有一盒点心以表谢意，里头装了上次您称赞的草饼与三色丸子。不知您有没有尝过后者，希望能合您的口味。

另及：原谅我实在不擅长文绉绉的修辞，天晓得我在语文课上都干了些什么！也不知您大概的年纪。我今年19了，若是您和我岁数相差不大，下次回复时就请以平辈相称吧。

另另及：“鸣人”就好。

漩涡鸣人

敬上

帮他去取信的职业女性敲门时，鸣人还在纠结着房间里的那个单人沙发该怎样摆放。

自上大学以来，他已经在这附近换租过了数次公寓，每间的内容都相差无几——需要费劲拉下才启动的马桶冲水装置、仅仅的一间房外带一个狭窄的浴室、燃气炉居然在拥挤的阳台上、榻榻米的地板上已有不少陈旧下陷的踩踏痕迹。

“我放在这里了哦。”穿职业装的邻居姐姐踌躇半晌，放弃了踏入的打算，勉强把信放在了一堆纸盒的上头。

他道过谢后，把拆信留到外出去便利店买晚饭的时候。像这样的时候是很多的。在家里的时候总会缠着母亲做想吃的饭菜，撒泼似的要父亲带他去吃街上的拉面馆。但离家里很远的时候，即使只能坐在公园长椅上独自吃便利店里的海苔饭团，也会在和父母打电话时，照着美食杂志上的介绍，大咧咧地说昨天吃了这个，今天又吃了那个。

就连朋友也越来越远。仿佛一起从小学读到高中的友谊，在毕业的那个瞬间就注定要像一桩走不过七年之痒的婚姻，甜蜜的瞬间成了悲痛的来源，因为一切都注定要无疾而终。

等他意识到，大学的友谊并不能和过去一样，朋友之间也不一定需要多年的邻里关系做基础的时候，融入一个新团体的时机已经错过了。

因此不仅仅是一个人，还要向遥远的家人朋友们报喜不报忧。

他拆开信的时候很高兴。夏天太热了，连靠近河岸边的最佳座位也乏人问津。

他汗流浃背地从加热盒饭里挑出青菜，还要与河岸的地头蛇——一群穷凶极恶的吸血蚊子独自战斗。尽管如此，拆开信的时候，他还是感到了搬家以来首次发自内心的高兴——单打独斗的年轻人世界里，似乎处处都充满了倒霉与不顺心。

鸣人先生：

按理来说，我该在您名字前加“尊敬的（Respected）”或是“亲爱的（Dear）”——这本是写信惯例。但既然已经得知您与我年纪相差无几，用前者不大合适，用后者则太过亲密。既如此，若下次还有信件往来，“佐助”即可。

点心值得我另起一页来赞美。但鉴于您还远不到要我来奉承的年纪——算了。在第一次的来信里，您提到“雕塑”一词，让我颇有几分好奇您的职业。也故此我判断您是位先生。我的老仆人却固执地从点心盒里可爱的垫衬上，推测您是位淑女，坚称我几次写信的称呼都颇为冒犯。

胜负的决定权，如今就藏在您的下次回信中。我的老仆人翘首以盼。

至于“柯基”“网上”“电子邮件”为何物，我也颇有几分好奇。当地特产？

现在您知道了，虽然我的家族拥有大洋另一端的名字，但实则从血到肉都早已被英国的土壤和阴云置换，对祖籍之地的习俗极为生疏。若是您确是一位心善的绅士，下次来信便请为我解惑吧。

又及：替兄长夸赞丸子一句。若是我拒绝，他恐怕要亲自乘船来叨扰了。

宇智波佐助

敬上

他把椅子搬到门前去，亲自在风里接待信使。劳拉总在去镇上时夸耀自己的主人如何气质高贵、举止容雅，但具体是怎么一回事儿，不说这乡下的听众了，就是劳拉本人也说不出个缘由来。答案实则非常简单——过于古板。

他一向做什么都把腰板挺得笔直，但并非是那种傲慢公子哥式，恨不得连鼻子带肚子全都鼓出来，把盛气凌人比自己所拥有更甚地展示；也并非军队里的士兵们常年训练出来的刻板，只需一昂头就像是要把“遵命，长官！”大喊出来。

他只是从不佝偻放松，时刻都做一条绷紧的弦，即使坐在椅中沉默着阅读数个小时，也挺着腰像是在和国王交谈。理由不过是：父亲是这么做的，兄长也是这种模样。

但此时此刻，他竟开始怀疑起自己十余年来坚持的姿态起来。

说到底，他想。若是面前的盒子里，摆着一本从所未见的精美画册，上头印着远比画像写实，又比照片清晰数倍，还拥有鲜亮色彩的点心、身后的躺椅上塞满了柔软的抱枕与薄毯、盒内还装着与照片基本一致的食物时，他就很难坚持：在此时挺直腰板是正常的行为。

他劝服劳拉去放松的说辞总是十分丰富，说得人找不出词来拒绝。但一旦事情涉及到他本身，他就像水塘里一只从未下过水的笨拙鸭子，望着水面上的倒影久久地皱起眉头，困惑地想：我原来还有这样的天性吗？

也许是的。他在点心的香气里僵硬地靠上抱枕，心里劝说自己：放松是人类的天性，就像睡觉时千奇百怪的姿势……

算了，被盛赞过仪态的贵族把自己摆了一个扭曲的姿势。

反正没有人看见。

佐助先生：

点心你喜欢就好！我们这里点心种类确实很多。听小樱说你们那边也很难找到正宗的，所以给你寄了本点心的菜单。我最近打工手里还有余钱，千万不要客气！而且我就是在这家店里打工的，下班的时候带些回去很方便。

知道你和我同岁时简直吓到我啦。之前看你的信的时候，我就一直在想你是什么模样——想了一通电影里那些戴着高高帽子、拄拐杖、成天穿三件套的严肃大叔，还想着下次绞尽脑汁也要想出更多文雅的敬语来。哈哈，真是松了一口气。

虽然你说“职业”，不过我还没有毕业，也没有什么计划，所以暂且回答不了你。我的确是男性啦。我们学校里雕塑专业根本没有女生的！而且别的系都管我们叫“水泥工”！希望你能相信我，我们也是艺术生的呀！

请告诉你的女仆——这个年代原来还有这种职业啊，我们的点心店卖点就是“猫耳”和“萌”，所以从包装到内容全都画了可爱小猫咪。请不要怀疑我是不是有奇怪的嗜好！

全是因为附近只有这家店时薪最高啦！我想存钱租个更好的房子。现在这里的厨房居然靠近邻居的厕所！真是难以想象的设计！

替我向你的兄长问好，顺便还寄去了新开发的动物丸子。有小猫，但也有柯基和小狐狸——店长说这是照着我做的。这叫什么话！我难道看起来就是一个圆圆胖胖的小团子吗？

未免你产生不好的误会，我可事先说好，本人身高一米八、肌肉饱满、四肢修长、英俊帅气，总之尽管往你想象中的、最帅、最帅的美男子形象上去靠拢就好啦！

又及：“互联网”是什么……佐助先生……你不会住在南极的英国据点吧？

性别和爱好都非常正直的鸣人先生

鸣人觉得，比起因为错过上交作业的时间而被老师勒令重做的情况来，眼下这个状况显然更令他头疼。

“联谊这种事……为什么会突然找上我？”

被派来邀请他的人，自己都在为这几年对鸣人的过度忽视而脸红，“这个么，”那人苦恼地挠着头发，“因为我们觉得你、觉得你……对了！上周你的作业不是被老师夸奖了吗？我们突然才发现原来你是个这么有才华的同学，所以——”

“那个有才华的同学不是我。”鸣人面无表情地纠正，“最后被拎出来特地教训了十分钟的那个人才是我。”

那人通红着脸尽量保持冷静，“抱歉。”

“没有别的事，我就先回去了。”鸣人有些懒散地打了个哈欠。这几天他每天都熬夜到很晚来赶作业，画图那只手的幺指沾满了难以洗净的铅迹，觉得自己血液里都流动着未凝固的石膏。

加上时间也差不多了。他早上掰着手指数过：已经到了“每月惯例”的来信时间段，他该每天检查信箱三次了。

其实他也不是不喜欢联谊。

相反，在第一年上大学的时候，他几乎满脑子都是动漫里那些可爱的女生，或是联谊上被众星捧月的男主角。

但理想远比现实美满多了。至少在真正尝试过一次之前，他从未想过：原来所谓的联谊，就是一群男生掩饰不住的自我炫耀、一群女生掩嘴笑闹的私密交谈。而自己，则恰好是两方缺少话题时，能通过小声八卦嘲笑他来挑动气氛的不幸对象。

虽说他在开学初始时，的确扛着一座大叔头像和美术部成员赛跑过、在第一个学期的学年祭上表演现场搅拌石膏……真的就那么好笑吗？

“等等，螺旋同学！”

“漩、涡！漩涡同学！”鸣人一字一顿地强调。

“漩涡同学！求你啦！老实说，是因为对方有一位女性听说了我们的专业后，硬是要你参加才愿意过来。所以，”对方双手合十，“拜托了！”

女生缘已经可以用“凄惨”来形容的鸣人立时眼睛发亮，但想了想还是决定要谨慎一点，“那是个什么样的人？”

“是个超性感的OL姐姐啦！胸超大的！”

“OL……”鸣人的脑袋里立马浮现出了一段刻骨铭心的记忆——晚上，他在阳台的“厨房”上敲着碗沿、饿着肚子、哼着歌等泡面煮开，结果眼睁睁地看着楼上滴下的肥皂水接连砸在锅里。当他气愤地探出脑袋，想要对着楼上控诉时，OL姐姐顺手把牙刷杯的水往外一倒，替他免费洗了个头。

“……”

他的兴趣直转而下，“……我还要回去收信。再见。”

“现在还有哪个南极人会写信啦？”那人在他身后不满地大喊。

鸣人面色古怪。搞不好还真的是南极人哦。

性别和爱好都非常正直的鸣人先生，

那不叫“拐杖”，而是“文明杖”。自前几次信起，我就一直抱有疑惑。先前我尚以为自己才疏学浅，对您所在地方习俗、语言不甚了解，故而读信时常对某些词语感到困惑。

但近日来我已充分阅读了对岸的有关书籍，虽不能自夸面面俱到，但读完的书已摆满两层书架。即便这般，我依然对您信中所言有不少疑惑之处。这件事已成疑云在我心头缭绕许久，故此特意写在开头，望您的回信能为我解惑。

再说居所。听您描述，您似乎正在租借他人的房间。我们这边也有这样的关系。多半是落魄的诗人、作家被主人盛情邀来，且会遣一二仆人专门侍候。看来你们那边多有不同。倒是叫人忧心您的每日饮食。

劳拉——我素来忠实，听闻有您后却转眼叛变的女仆，每日准备餐饮时都要念上几句，担忧您会被这艰苦的条件饿得面黄肌瘦。看在您自述“高大魁梧”的份上，望您勿轻待食物与健康的关系——仅作中介，替她转达。

关于“点单”。我对所谓的“大福”颇为好奇。览其介绍，此种点心的馅料可自由选择。故而，为何贵店却无番茄大福？我颇有不解。

随信寄上一小盒英式松饼。劳拉烹饪不大在行，做点心却是好手。未离开伦敦前，常由她招待客人的下午茶餐点。

其他。动物丸子诚然颇具趣味，作为外人，却也要提醒于您：难不成就这样容忍以自己为原型的点心被大肆贩卖吞食？可向上司提议莫要继续贩卖“狐狸”一种。若嫌可惜，可来信协商单独售卖予我。

不知您为何要提起“南极”。虽是乡下，但我的确住在英国无疑。

又及：你们那里一米八就算高个儿了不成。此心甚忧。

高出两厘米的同龄人佐助先生

敬上

“您这模样叫我想起您的小时候。”

“我小时候？”佐助难得有几分放松，“是我板着腰在餐桌前替父亲读报的时候，还是站在母亲面前拉难听的小提琴的时候。”

“您那琴声哪能用‘难听’来形容呢？”劳拉坐在壁炉前织着围巾。虽然还是夏日，但若是想天气一冷起来，就让她的小主人全副武装地被裹起来，现在就得开始工作了。

人一老就爱说过去的事情。劳拉说：“我说的您小时候，是更小的时候。”

“那时您没日没夜地玩耍。夏日去偷学仆人的模样摘豆荚，冬日在花园里撒谷子喂饥饿的鸟。春天来了去湖边学打水漂，秋天到了纠缠着要去果园爬梯子。”

“看来我小时除了捣乱就没别的好了。”佐助抽了一根椅子坐在窗前——这是他一贯的位置。光线很足，适合看书，或是读信。

“哪里叫没好了！您瞧瞧您自己说的这些话。”劳拉不赞同地看他一眼，“哪里有小孩在冬日给饥鸟撒了吃食，却从不想着去抓的呢？我看整个伦敦也找不出个比您更心善的，您只管信我！”

佐助没有说话，眉眼略微舒展。

“您小时候，就是还没得病——哎呀，”劳拉轻打了下自己的嘴，“就是您还小的时候，每日都过得可快活了，像只小黄莺似的，成日歌唱。”

就连如今沉稳的他也听不下去了，用手里的信纸挡了挡脸，正经地纠正，“我从未唱过歌。”

“只是个比喻嘛，先生。”劳拉一点儿不怕他，“那时我觉得这世界上就只您过得最开心了。”

“不管是看见哪位公爵抖动的胡子，哪位先生凸起的肚子，您都可以笑上好一阵儿。哪怕是被父亲责备了，被兄长糊弄了，也不过是像只小猫小狗似的，抱着自己的小枕头、小被子，找个角落去蜷缩着睡觉。睡醒又什么都忘了，趿拉着脚步在走廊上跑来跑去，笑着大叫‘我可真快活呀！’”

“……”佐助无声地把视线移向另一侧，露出“你说什么我都不想听了”的缄默无奈。

而劳拉一向心直口快，还不擅长看人眼色，继续道，“看看您现在，不说快活了，连个明显的笑容都难找得见，像是从哪儿都找不到开心似的。也就是收信的时候有几分松缓。这样一来，长大还有什么好呢？”

这话又叫轻松的房间沉默下来，“诚然，”过了会儿佐助淡然地看向窗外，“人若是无须长大，时间如果能够停驻，也就能始终快活下去了。”

嘴上不肯饶人的佐助先生，

现在的邮递都这样快，为什么你们那边慢许多呢？每次我估计着时间在信箱里掏来掏去，往往要先失望个两天才等得来你的信。不过经历过等待与失望后的信，带来的惊喜远比即时的短信更多。我渐渐知道为什么有人沉迷写信了。但最美妙的瞬间，果然还是拆开的时候。

至于我住的地方，替我向劳拉道谢，请你们不要担心。我本来也很少自己做饭——如果说在拉面里放两把青菜和鸡蛋也算烹饪的话。

我自己对这方面是完全没有要求的。不过我总想着要稳定下来，住个好房子。因为我想要养一只猫。

为什么呢？没有为什么。有谁不喜欢猫呢？可我不能养。就连我自己也无法适应频繁更换住所，哪里还能要求无辜的猫也陪着我受罪。

这里的楼下有一只野猫，是我想养的那只猫。全黑色的皮毛，只有肚皮白白的，漂亮极了，总看得我心痒痒。我觉得他肯定也认识我。每次我回来的时候，他就会从哪里跑出来，静静地看着我，像是在说“我知道你口袋里藏着小鱼干呢”。好在我也算是拥有“移动猫食储存库”称号的男人，多亏了我坚持不懈的讨好，这只猫大爷终于肯施舍给我一只爪子摸摸肉垫了。

在我的请求下，他还给你写了一封信，画了你问的那些东西的说明图。要是还有什么问题，就径直去他的信里找好啦！

又及：都是猫大爷瞒着我写的。话也好，画也好，我可是完全不知情的。

对你上封信的称呼非常恼火的鸣人先生

附上：

喂！叫佐助的人类笨蛋！

为什么你和本大爷我叫同样的名字啦？楼上那个叫鸣人的人类笨蛋说，这是因为你和我一样喜欢番茄，哼，算你还有几分品味。鸣人笨蛋打工的那家点心店就一点儿也不知道番茄的好。什么草莓大福、樱桃大福嘛！凭什么因为番茄大福卖不出去，就不能做一次试试呢？

好在在本大爷的利爪威胁下，鸣人那家伙花了一个月终于学会自己做了！番茄味的大福，可能还是人类历史上第一次出现的黑暗料理吧……味道勉勉强强，不过也不能强求笨蛋的手艺能有多好。本大爷就勉为其难地分你一点好了，不许抱怨哦！

你供奉给我的松饼我也吃了！完全不合本大爷的口味！所以全都扔给了鸣人笨蛋。我看他吃得可高兴了，看电视的时候“咔擦咔擦”吃个没完。因为你的建议，鸣人去找他的老板提出了抗议。虽然因为顶撞老板被扣了奖金，但小狐狸丸子已经不卖了。什么嘛，本大爷倒觉得这个比柯基丸子好看多了哦。

至于你问的那些东西，“电子邮件”“互联网”啦，本大爷都给你画出来了！你就尽管诚心诚意地感激我吧！

又及：呸！两厘米还没有我一根胡子长呢！神奇什么啦大笨蛋！

本大爷神气的签名哪里是能随便给的！

【猫爪印】

“上周非常抱歉。”上回帮过他的邻居特地请他来用晚饭，“因为我的任性，让你陷入那种为难的处境。”

“现在的我一心只想要专注于工作，不愿意太早地发展男女关系。我知道那些人中不少是你的同学，才希望你也能去——因为我实在不太会和一大群陌生人相处，所以想着有个熟人能说说话就能好些。”

“没事，”他挠了挠后脑勺，“我本来就不在乎。你要是事先告诉我，我也就陪你去了。那后来你没去联谊？我看男生那边可期待你了。”

“去了。”

“为什么？”以他一贯直来直往的性格来说：如果不愿就不去、做了决定任谁说都不改，面对这样相反的性格多少觉得有些奇怪，“既然如此，直接说明不就好了？”

对方轻叹了一口气，“为人处世，总有些无法拒绝的时候。可能你现在年纪尚小，还没有遇上那么多让你不愿的要求，但往后身不由己的时候，又哪里会少呢？”

他不喜欢那个词，沉默了会儿，还是在对方起身给他添年糕汤的时候说了，“可我觉得，想要什么直接说就好了，想得到什么就朝着那里一直努力。沉默着什么都不做就意味着什么也得不到。”

他看着对方有些惊讶的眼神，不好意思地摸了摸头发，“很像笨蛋说的话吧。”

“不不，”她连忙摇头，坐下来时抚平了棉布和服下摆的褶皱。，“我觉得能这样一直坚持下去的你，正是值得我尊敬的。如果我有你一半的勇气，也不至于常常说不出拒绝的话来，反而让自己陷入进退两难的境地。”

“恕我冒犯，你打算做什么工作呢？”她的神情温和，“是你的话，不管做什么都会非常出色吧。”

工作。又是这个他最不想提及的话题。

一说起工作，就是未来。

未来的话，关乎很多以自己的头脑想不大明白的东西：以后想要住在什么档次的房子里？要有怎样的工作与酬劳？偏好轻松还是紧张的生活方式？对妻子孩子的规划又是怎样呢？诸如此类，让他常常为此犯愁。

小时候总是快活得不得了。什么也不用想，被大人问起来的时候，大大咧咧地回答“我想当首相啦！”“拉面馆馆长啦！”“想要把自己的游戏厅开满全国啦！”，究竟做起来要遭遇多大的困难，压根才不用想呢。

只是现实的成人世界可怕又复杂。人一长大就会面对太多问题，并且内容又多又杂，弄得他连个头绪也想不出来。

“现在还没想到呢。”他露出一点笑容，“能让我心甘情愿地做上一生的事情，一直都还没找到。真伤脑筋。”

“也是。没有必要着急的。”其实是有必要的。这名女性并不擅长说安慰的话，因而就连他也听得出后头的意思。

他想要转换话题：“如果能做一只猫就好了。什么都不用想，成日打着瞌睡，吃着小鱼干就过去了。更快乐的是，说什么都没有关系。猫才不用理会人类说话时的敬语那一套、修辞那一套。也可以不讲礼貌，直接跳到讨厌的人鼻子前去，大骂‘连我的名字都记不住的大混蛋！’，到喜欢的人面前去拼命摇尾巴，说‘因为喜欢你，所以你可以揉我的肚子和肉垫，还可以搔我下巴！’”

“这样听来，果然还是做猫好了。”女子被他逗得发笑。

“是吧是吧。”他把空空的碗放回桌上，有些感慨与羡慕，“来世若能以猫降生，哪里还需要为未来、孤独之类的东西而烦恼呢？”

尊敬的猫大人：

为表我之诚意，此次就不给楼上那位“鸣人笨蛋”写信了。还望大人替我转达一句我的猜测。

我猜，那位鸣人先生之所以会对之前的称呼感到恼火，可能是在烦恼自己写下的署名里，有着“排除了性别与癖好，就剩下‘性向’不太正直”的隐藏之意。不过未免确定的答案不尽人意，在这里我们且放他一马。

番茄大福颇有滋味，只外形叫人忧愁。模样与您的画作风格如出一辙，能以“猫爪下的作品”冠名出展，勇夺抽象派新锐头衔。至于松饼，我复请劳拉做了几番改良，不知此次可能合猫大爷口味？若是仍然入不得口，请尽管使唤“鸣人笨蛋”替你解忧。

随信附上百余英镑以作孝敬。我之建议，您就遣鸣人先生作为代表，替您保管钱财，以便后者能租上一处固定居所，继续小鱼干伺候。

钱财于我，非是短缺之物，若是能派上用场，才叫“不算负担”。若是“鸣人笨蛋”执意寄回，你只管告诉他，那我下回也不给他寄信。且叫他晓得厉害。

又及：管讷一厘米、两厘米，“高”可是固定形容词。

很荣幸能与您同名

人类的佐助

一块偏远的土地，一座孤立的房子，除了四周平坦与矗立不倒以外，似乎没有别的优点。就算偶尔有人经过，也不过是远远地指着那处，说起无数惊悚又老套的鬼魅传说。

“不然还有什么理由呢？”说话的人会说，“从没听见过什么声音，也不见有人出来，却每晚都点亮一盏昏黄的灯。窗帘上有人影孱动，那可不是——”

“幽灵！”年纪小的旅人惊得长“嘶——”一声。

语毕，“鬼屋”里隐约传来人的呼喊：“劳拉！劳拉！”

劳拉抱着一堆积灰的靴子从储物间里跑出来，连裙摆上的灰尘都来不及拍拍，只惊慌地跑上楼，“来了！来了！”像是生怕自己慢上一阶楼梯，她那位成日不愿出声、更不愿出门的小少爷，就要只穿着身上那一套薄衫出去了。

但实际情况也差不离了。

“您哪！施舍点善良给我吧！”劳拉身材壮硕，年轻的时候做什么都比得上同龄的健壮男人，可到了这般年纪，急速地上楼梯就能让她大喘特喘。

“抱歉。”道歉的人嘴边带着一点松缓的弧度，“您当我心思恶毒好了。”

劳拉走上去替他系披风的系绳，想要摆出责备的脸来，努力了会儿却还是喜不自胜地道，“出去逛逛而已，哪里要这么急的呢？”

他倒很有理由：“再慢下去，太阳就要被遮上了。”

“没有太阳又怎么了？”劳拉才不理会这些老爷少爷们缱绻浪漫的那一套，只把阴沉的天气与难得的晴日以“什么时候该晒被子”来作区分。

“有太阳时，不远处那个山坡上，会有一群白色的鸟来回飞动。”论起能从那扇窗户里看到的景色来，没有谁比他了解得更深。

“但若是星夜出没，这附近平原就不算黑得叫人厌烦，有了几分趣味。”他像是三年来第一次发现似的，“至少比起那座‘呼啸山庄’来，这附近叫旅人痛苦的沼泽地是没有的。”

“那也不用急的呀。”劳拉有了几分好笑，“您最初来这里时就把四周都看遍了，也不见您现在这么期待、欢喜的模样。”

“不过同一处山坡罢了，现在和那时候，能有什么区别呢？”

大混蛋！

本大爷这封信可不是写给那个叫佐助的人类混蛋的。不知道你们那里有猫没有，有狗可不成。就算没有动物，那我也不写给那个人类。本大爷就是写给窗外的一株草、一朵花、一棵树，写给一个怪里怪气的石头，也不给他写信！

性向也正直得很！不对，又忘了自个儿是只猫了，都怪这些天和鸣人笨蛋在一起待久了。那就是：我看楼上那人类也正直得很嘛。

且不说在床底下藏了几本大胸女人的杂志，这人一心以为全世界的男性就自己最帅气了，又哪里会对别的男人们有兴趣呢？不过要我说呀，这张人脸，那张人脸，全都是两个窟窿一张嘴，外带两只眼睛总不怀好意地眨呀眨，脸上还是没毛的。真丑啊！人类和猫族根本比不了嘛！

鸣人那家伙收到你的钱都疯掉了，一副很气愤的模样，抱怨着有钱人的“丑恶嘴脸”，一边又感动得不得了。不过才没哭，不，其实还是哭了。真叫本大爷伤脑筋。

你的诚意也让本大爷深受感动，并决定也给你使唤鸣人的机会。所以不管是想吃什么、想要什么，尽管写信来叫鸣人去弄好啦！

居然把本大爷用心画成的杰作说成是抽象派艺术！正在看信的那朵不知名字的花、还是草什么的，你可得替我揍那小子两拳！松饼勉勉强强能入口啦，不过和小鱼干比可就半点儿味道都没有了，依然是遣我的大个子仆人把它们吃光的。

近来发生了一件奇妙的事情。我又不想和那些成日只知道咪咪叫着讨好人类的傻大个们商量，就赏你个机会来听听好了。是什么事呢？我，好像是一群小猫崽的爸爸了。我也不知道呀。

和人类总思前想后的不一样嘛，我们猫族的发..情.期一上来，哪里还管得着这个那个的呢。再说，猫族的幼儿都是由母亲抚养的，要不是我碰巧从那三两只失去母亲的小猫崽窝前走过，偏生又被鸣人这家伙见到了，不然我才会不管呢！

可鸣人笨蛋总要说我是个大渣猫，自己抱着小猫这只不肯放，那只也要摸摸。那痴缠模样弄得我都替他害臊。明明不方便照顾幼崽，又不愿随便送给不认识的人类。该怎么办才好，好人！不，好石头！你快教教我吧！

这次偏生不给那坏人寄番茄大福，寄了一盒种子，叫他自己种去！

把鸣人小子买的番茄全吃掉啦的猫大爷

参上！

  


如今他可算成了这一栋楼的明星人物了。就连住在一楼的房东大爷也爱在他经过时逗趣两句。“怎么苦着脸？这个模样可难看。”

鸣人像正午被暴晒过的小白菜似的，恹耷耷地瘪了瘪嘴。

“新买的奶瓶被那小猫咬破奶嘴啦？”

他在窗户外边找了块地方坐下来，叹了口气，摇头。

“还是又被老师骂了？”

他有气无力地用下巴在窗台上磕了两下。

“这回又是怎么啦？石膏粉带子破了，把老师罩了一身？戴着耳机在上课的时候看电影，结果开的是扬声器？”

“都不是！”他气冲冲地把窗沿拍得“啪啪”响，“那些事情哪有连着倒霉两次的啦？”

“那是怎么啦？”

“唉……说来也是我不好。我在上课的时候画画，结果被发现了。”

“你们这专业可不得成日画画的么，为什么你就要被骂了呢？”

鸣人皱着脸，一副生气得想要抱怨，又有些不好意思告诉别人的模样，欲言又止了好一会儿，“我是替别人画的嘛。”他说。

“哎哟，那可不成。是替谁画的？又画了什么呢？”

“就是为了写信么。画了些乱七八糟的图示，就说些电视怎么用、什么点心要怎么做、把一颗种子种到土里后，那些根须是怎么长大的啦。”

“哦，我知道，”大爷了然地点头，“隔三差五就和你通信的那孩子。”因着最初那位婆婆的误会，整个楼稍微有点好奇心的人都以为，隔着那么辽阔的海洋时常给他写信的人，是个性子冷淡但内里浪漫的小姑娘。

“是虽然是……”他不好意思地搔了搔脸，“我也说不好。从信里读来，我总觉得虽然他家里似乎挺富裕的，不过他本人可能住在非常落后的地方。虽然我觉得一点关系都没有啦，不过我还是担心会不会让他觉得难受。所以我尽量不说电子产品之类的科技产品，就说些这里流行的吃食、最近看过的畅销书。”

“这年头还有不晓得这些东西的年轻人——不对，不是说你的同学吗？”

他愣了愣，忙摆手，“不是那一个，婆婆误会了。是——”他想要解释这段因寄错信而阴差阳错得来的友情，但不知怎的，要开口时却又有点不好意思，只好转换话题，“他应该是一个人和一个年纪大的婆婆住在乡下——也可能是山里。”

“你对他倒上心得很。”大爷早把他那点小心思看得清楚，“自己常常就吃吃拉面、三角饭团了，打工的钱光顾着给那孩子和佐助买高档点心。”

“怎么两个佐助——啊！您说那只猫呀，”他有些脸红地摇头，“没那么夸张。我本来就喜欢拉面的。”

“而且，是因为他的来信，我才过得比以前更开心了，每天都有一个叫人有动力的盼头。所以我想着，让他也能因为我的信开心一点。”

依然是写给猫大爷的信：

替我的主人道声好。你问我是谁呢？去问问你送来的番茄种子的母亲就是了。如今我也勉强在花盆里冒出个芽尖来，生嫩得在风中乱颤，不过不管是主人还是主人的女仆都喜爱我得紧。你且当我是一位番茄苗里已初具雏形的美人就是。

说起猫大爷您上回寄来的画，我一见就芽叶颤抖，心里觉得这是顶好的佳作。主人不光不奉承，还语出讽刺，真是罪过。他一贯如此，望您体谅。我见您诸多画作中，当属那副对诗人拜伦的素描最好，看得出颇经练习。

我思来想去，若是想让我的主人也像我似的，大吃一惊，忙不迭写信来赞美，不如您就发挥专长，再仔细着画一幅人类的丑脸来。您问画哪张丑脸呢？我自然是为着您方便着想的，就画您楼上鸣人的那张脸最方便。如何？他大概是每日都要窜到您面前来，撅着个嘴想来讨您肉垫招呼的。

主人倒是替您的猫仔想出了个去处。听鸣人哪次在信里提过几句，现在住的公寓里的邻居都是和善人，如此，不如叫鸣人问问邻居们可愿收养？这样一来，也无须担心见不着小猫了。可谓两全之法。不过这本是连我也想得到的点子，我不敢说您不是，只偷偷和您说句您仆人的坏话：真是个笨人。您说是不是？

又说起松饼，就是我这株刚发芽不久的番茄苗也明白，再好吃的东西也不能再三重复着给。这回又是我来写信，给您什么供奉好呢？我身无长物，且讲桩主人的妙事。

听主人的老仆说起，前些日子我的主人不知怎么疯了，硬是要出门到前头那处没甚风景的山坡上去逛逛，美名其曰“赏景”。结果一回来就发了高烧，在床上躺了好些天，被那蹩脚医生放了不知多少的血。要我说，就是闲的、蠢的、自找的。这世上哪有聪明人明知自己状况，却偏要向命运挑战的呢？

既然你是猫，而我是番茄，也就可以放情说人类的坏话了。人类这一物种，从一生下来就是被一个叫“神”还是“命运”的混球给管着的。

他放话你这个人要独自过这苦痛一生，你就得老实受了；宣称那个人需要被病痛缠身不可，那管他农户还是教皇，他就得弱不禁风地被关在屋子里直至死亡。可我的主人偏不信，想要站直了腰去冲那混球说“我偏要胜过你”，兀自标榜自他是一个单打独斗的勇士，如今不就被好好教训了一通？

人类这物种如此毫无骨气地来到这世上，这一辈子也寻不来一根脊梁，说不出一句硬话，生怕这个行为那个行为的后果。这样也叫“活着”。您说可不可笑？

一株还待主人能起身后给起名的番茄苗

在葬礼上的时候，他就在想着信的事情。

信使往日只是半年过来一次，集中带来发自伦敦的一些长信：好像只要尽可能地告诉他，伦敦的贵族们近来流行在宴会上玩什么游戏、跳什么舞，哪位美丽的公爵小姐与哪个国外回来的青年结了亲等等，就能让他错以为自己还待在那个城市，从未错过任何有趣之处。

但那种生活从来就称不上有趣。

他厌恶每一个重复又重复的宴会。自恃身份的人像花蝴蝶一样今天去了这家，明日又去了那家，带上说过无数遍的八卦趣闻与遮遮掩掩的欲望，假装自己每天都过得开心——至少与每日愁苦吃食的穷人相比。

但如今信使过来的间隙变得越来越短。这是件令人愉快的事情，他想。为此即使每过半月、一月，就要给信使丰厚的酬劳也无妨。

他在想，是否要在回信里写上这场葬礼。

那人一定会问得详尽，因此倒不如自己事先写得面面俱到。但也不能什么疑问都不留下，这个话题尚可以在以后的信件中延续几次。

这场葬礼，他会写。属于一位信奉基督教的诗人。但这场葬礼，光从葬礼本身来看，并不属于基督教的葬礼。

神父不会过来祈福与祷告，教堂后的土地不允许这个棺材入住，就连镇上相识的人也不会前往吊唁。整个乡镇，竟只有与诗人匆匆交谈过几句的他，来诗人的墓前放一束白缎系上的花。

诗人死了，像个罪人。即使生前多行善事，死后也只能在贫瘠山坡上等待虫豸与消亡。

但他明白。并非是恶魔引诱了诗人，也不是病痛与贫穷叫诗人发狂。诗人死去，不是表面上的自杀。而是——

孤独杀死了诗人。

“你要知道，我这一生没有一秒感到过幸福降临于我身。”

“如果我死了，”那日诗人对他说，“那即是我认为不得不死去的时候，是我终于感到了快乐，却又被偷走快乐的时候。”

“若是那时我活着，痛斥我吧！诅咒我，鞭笞我！因为那说明我已向这被剥夺的一生妥协，宁肯把无趣当作饴糖、把真正的热情与快乐视作猛兽，也一定要勉力偷生。”

“若有人爱我，我即痛快死去。若孤独此生，我不愿苟活。”

诗人说过的话是信的结尾，他想。他还会写：最终我与诗人告别，并献给他诗人死前对众人念的诗句——

“我如今随遇而安，善于混日子。尽管这种种从未使我喜欢；纵然世上的乐趣都已飞逝，有什么悲哀能再使我心酸？给我拿酒来吧，给我摆上筵席，人本来不适于孤独的生存；我将做一个无心的浪荡子弟，随大家欢笑，不要和人共悲恸。*”

没有名字的番茄姑娘，

上回你的来信可把我的仆人给吓坏了：“你们那个地方怎么还有治病要放血的庸医呢？！”说着急得不行，恨不得下一秒就飞到你那主人身边去。偷偷和你透露一句，这小仆最近心里藏着事，想要给你主人来个惊喜！是什么呢？不告诉你！

至于你说的画——本大爷怎么能拒绝一位年幼女孩的请求？看在鸣人那家伙诚心诚意地请求了的份上，这回我可是认认真真画出来的。

按这家伙评价的：“若是番茄小姐的主人觉得：这画里的人既不潇洒，也不英俊，那肯定全怪你这只老猫的画技不佳！”——你听听，这叫什么话！人类可真是虚伪的种族。长得不好就不好嘛。脸上连根胡子的毛都没有，还嫌是我画得丑呢！嘁！

我的小猫崽全被这栋楼的无聊人类给收养了。鸣人那家伙虽对你的用词非常不满，但每次回来去见小猫崽时都十分感激。不过他就是那种人类，你明白，常常笨得很，不晓得怎样说话来表达心思的。唉，只能靠本大爷出手了。

听你，不，您说的，您似乎是位相当可人的淑女，就连本大爷都有点心动了。不过要听本大爷的表白就等到下次吧！鸣人笨蛋唠唠叨叨个没完，硬是要从我这里把笔抢走呢！这也是个大混蛋！我要开除他伺候本大爷的资格才好！

在不听话的仆人脸上挠了两爪子的猫大爷

附上：

佐助！佐助！佐助先生！

你怪不怪我偷看了你的番茄小姐写的信？哼，想怪也不成。我可是知道的，你肯定也偷看了猫大爷写的信呢！我们俩彼此半斤八两，就把这件事悄悄揭过吧。我们偷偷的，不告诉番茄小姐和猫大爷。

不过你的番茄小姐可真消极啊！这可不行，作为主人你得好好地教导她才是。她不是人类，所以明白不了，可你要知道呀！哪个人生下来就没有烦恼了呢？你看，就算是猫大爷也在为着他的小猫崽们烦恼，番茄小姐看起来也在发愁自己还没有个名字嘛。就是这样快乐的两个种族都有烦恼的时候，作为生命漫长得多的我们，有烦恼可不是正常的吗？

和你一样，我也在为未来而头疼着呢。不过现在的我并不害怕，不管是未来也好，病痛也好，总有让我们拳打脚踢一番、把它们赶走的时候！命运也不是一直在玩弄人，它对什么时候该给人惊喜是很清楚的。

你不信？你看，我先前总是一个人。一个人住、一个人吃饭、一个人上学，以为就要这样一直一个人下去的时候，它就把你的信送来了。

一和你写起信来，我就会用力地思考。今天发生了什么开心的事情呢？对了！我开始奋笔疾书起来。猫大爷今天让我揉肚子了！楼上的姐姐给我送美味的年糕汤啦！婆婆养的小柯基也终于肯从鼻子里哼着气，冲我摇尾巴了！什么呀？明明有这么多叫人开心的事情嘛。

所以你看，命运什么的才没有番茄小姐说的那样坏呢！万一，我是说万一，他太忙了，以至于没有及时地注意到是该给那个人快乐的时候了，那还有英雄会出现的哦！

我说了这话，你不许笑我。不过笑我我也不知道呀，头疼，不管了！

是啦！我很幼稚吧！这么大年纪了还相信英雄那一套，觉得超人也好、蜘蛛侠也好，蝙蝠侠、绿灯侠，就是和我们俩住的地方不搭边的美国队长也是，在人们需要帮助的时候，是一定会出现的。所以不管什么时候，都要一直相信，绝不能自己放弃！吊在悬崖上的人，如果自己首先松开了手，又哪里等得来英雄的救援呢？

或许吧，人类很多时候就和番茄小姐说的一样，总是懦弱、一直迷茫，永远都会后悔。可是就是这样懦弱的人类，也充分、好好地活下来了，做出了好吃的点心，隔着海洋也能通信。光是懦弱，又怎么会得到这样的结果呢？所以，尽管相信吧！就算一时间找不到那根脊梁，但你比我聪明，你知道，一定是有的。

我在这里据说最灵验的寺庙为你祈福。希望命运早早听见你的声音，让你的身体转好。我一贯不迷信的来着。但想想你还在被放血折磨着呢，我又有什么能做的呢？除了在神仙的面前，一遍一遍地许愿你好起来的自我安慰罢了。

被猫大爷挠得去打了针的可怜的鸣人先生

下课一回来，他就提着一袋橘子去敲隔壁老婆婆的门。不光是长相，还是性格，他一贯都容易被老人家喜欢。不过若是这么说，那他自己就很有怨言：明明是喜欢戏弄他。

这位面上和善得很的老婆婆也不例外。早看出来他那副坐不安分，急着想要说话的焦虑模样了，偏偏又是问他喝哪种茶、吃什么点心，又是问最近过得如何呀、和父母打过了几次电话呀，总之就是不给他机会搭话。

“我就直说了！”憋得他终于坐不住了，闭上眼睛梗着脖子大喊一句，“请教我怎样做护理的工作！”

“哎呀，吓我一跳。”老婆婆笑着埋怨了句，“轻点说话么，又没人堵你的嘴。”说得他又不好意思起来。

“怎么突然来找我说这事了呢？”

他转头就把楼下的房东大爷给出卖了，透亮湛蓝的眼睛眨出十分无辜来，“是由野爷爷告诉我的，说您年轻的时候是这里很有名的医生，直到前几年才退休。”

他凑上去有些讨巧地笑笑，压低了声音像是说秘密似的，“还说您那时可漂亮啦，是他心里挂念了好多年的梦中情人哩！”

“那可不，”老婆婆很是得意，“你也别总是听他瞎说。那老头，从年轻到现在，就没一个有正形的时候。”

“我清楚着呢。”他“嘿嘿”笑了两声，只一会儿就和人很亲切了，偷偷摸摸地向婆婆告状，“他还找我，想要借几本新出的那种书来瞧瞧呢。明明自己房间里都藏了一大堆了。”

“又来？”老婆婆冷眉一竖，看来马上就要下楼去找大爷算账。

“别别别！等下嘛！”他忙拦住她，趴在榻榻米上耍赖，“您还没说到底教不教我呢。”

“那你先告诉我，怎么想要学这个了？先说好，我可不会花时间在一时心血来潮的小年轻身上。”

“不是，”他坐直了腰，语气变得严肃了不少，“我是认真地想学的。”

“我有个朋友，住在一个偏僻得只找得到庸医、巫医和骗子的地方，但身体又像是不太好。而且，我还想着能多打几份工，存好钱了好去见他。虽然可能不能待多长时间，但想把自己能学到的都告诉他，免得让他被那些骗子医生们弄得更不健康。”

他被婆婆的眼神看得不好意思，摸了摸后脑勺，“我也知道的啦。我本来就挺笨的，要正儿八经地学习怎么做医生，可能半辈子都记不下那些大部头医书，也对要切开别人的身体这种事怕得很。所以我想着，我平常扛石膏像、石雕时力气大得很，光做护工的话，可能还有做得出色的机会。”

“可我这个年级和专业，又不能重新回到高中去参加考试，所以只有来找您了。”他双手合十，又做出“您不教我我就不走”的无赖模样，“好不好嘛？好不好啦？”

他把橘子一个劲地往前推，“这些橘子都给您！我还会给您买点心！什么样的都有哦！专门给牙齿咬不动的人吃的松软点心也是有的！”

“我离牙齿咬不动还早着呢！”婆婆没好气地拍了拍他的脑袋。

“就算是护工也不是个容易学的职业，你自己还有课要上，到底需要多辛苦才能做到你希望的那样，你可想好了？可别中途又想着退出了。”

“我才不会呢，”他使劲拍拍胸，“说到做到可是我的座右铭！”

“你这孩子，”老婆婆笑起来，“真是笨呐。”

“为什么啦！？”

“不过想学这方面的东西，来找我就对了。我可不光只是个有名的医生，我的实践经验……”她说着，语气里带上了明显的怅惘，“可能远超过你们的想象哦。”

每次可爱程度都在加深的鸣人先生：

谨在此向您道歉。先前我许是有些任性，不愿给您写信，反而请番茄小姐代劳。心想您是否会不解称呼上的意思，我想是不能。

有意说件趣事给您听。不过无须慌张，我可和番茄小姐不同。她年纪小，过去这么长时间了，也长得细弱矮小，叫人忧心。故而还不懂什么叫作“有趣”。被风吹了吹，就孱弱得慌了神，在病痛里怨天尤人起来，什么话也说得出口。不必说的。纵然能得来安慰的话语，又徒添几分忧愁。只能幻想着人跪下来求神、苦闷地祈祷，哪里还能躺得下去。

再说有趣的事——那日我正在用火烘烤蜡封，兴许是不太认真的缘故，不慎被烧了手——只红了一个钟头便罢，无碍。劳拉见了慌张得不得了，难得口不择言地责备我“您可真笨！”。

真是新鲜事儿。我自出生以来，难得得到这样的评价。正当我想做安慰时，窗前花盆里的番茄小姐发声了。她说话细声细气，一听就是位淑女，只问：“‘笨’是什么意思呢？”你我是读过她的信的，因而知道她这是在装傻逗趣。

可劳拉哪里会明白这事儿，又不愿直接告诉她意思，苦想了半天，灵光一现，“‘可爱’！”她惊喜地大叫，很有几分觉得自己机敏的得意，“‘笨’就是‘可爱’的意思。我是在说少爷好呢！”叫我与番茄小姐连连摇头。

“为什么不把猫大爷的利爪给修一修呢？”这是番茄小姐央求我写下的原话。您别误会，这次的称号也是她给出的主意。这位番茄小姐内在有多么促狭、不饶人，您可明白？

说来我幼时也曾迷恋过那些传说与神话。我知道有天生巨力的神祗阿克琉斯，却没听过你说的那些。“超人”？“美国队长”？这些倒好理解一些，“蜘蛛侠”？“蝙蝠侠”？“绿灯侠”？你们那儿的人倒是想象力丰富。

至于您上回大篇幅写就的“人类”一说，我虽承认有些道理，可现下却还是得说个“冒犯”。我与您的情况不尽相同。若是同您一般，写信时想着“今天有什么开心的事情？”，您猜怎么？我就只能翻出您的信翻来覆去地读。无趣至此。

猫大爷的信暂时无力回复。替我和番茄小姐道个歉。请待下次吧。

蜘蛛侠？我想了很久。是说蜘蛛能变成人吗？放过我的脑子吧！我和劳拉今天已经打扫了三遍房子了！

另及：您的画像——看起来真笨。

被角落里藏着的老鼠帝国弄得烦恼的佐助先生

“您最近又快活起来了。”劳拉想了想，“也不算特别快活，没有之前那样快活。”

“好了，”佐助打断她，“就别再重复了。”

“唔，那我不说这个。”劳拉今年从春天就开始织围巾了，好像以为去年主人自己招来的疾病，却是因为自己的围巾织得不够细密，“我就问，您最近在干什么呢？”

“重拾小时候的技艺。”佐助说了句，又忍不住摇头，像是觉得自己的这个行为很是好笑。只不过唯一的听众劳拉并不懂得他的意思，用茫然的眼神看着他。

“我想着还是要给番茄一个名字。”佐助说，“我看了法语的小说、英语的报纸，甚至开始学了些意大利语，可说起要起一个名字，依然是彻头彻尾的门外汉。”

“您对这株光开花不结果的植物可真上心。”劳拉不解地摇头，“番茄而已，到处都有的么。您若是想要吃果子，我今年就给您开一片番茄地来。”

“那还有什么有趣。”佐助淡淡道，“给一株番茄起名就要花这些功夫，给一片番茄地起名？”他在纸上落下最后一笔，往后退了一步观赏了会儿，最终轻叹了一口气。他把炭笔放回笔筒里。

“你看这幅怎么样？”他问劳拉，“和原画比起来。”

“原画……”劳拉说着就大笑了起来，“您那幅原画每每叫我看了就开心，抵得过连吃三碗饭。怎么看都像是个石膏头像了。哪有人这么画自己的？”

佐助难得勾起嘴角，“可不是？他就是专长画石膏像的。”

“那您怎么还能模仿得成呢？”劳拉想当然地提出疑问，一点儿也不把自己当成个门外汉，“您自小学的可都是名学大家的画。画画风景还成，画这顶顶古怪的石膏脸？不行不行。”

“你是在夸我，还是在责备我技艺不精。”

“得了，您别又笑话我这可怜的老妇人。”劳拉继续埋头于她手里的针线活，头也不抬地随口说道，“若是真想把这样的画复制下来，还不如直接雕个呢！”

佐助若有所思地盯着墙上的画看了会儿，半晌后，还是没有立时就做出什么决定来。“您好了吗？”他问。

“等会儿，”劳拉匆匆把毛线放下，往楼上走去，“我再给您加件披风。这地方春日的寒冷可不能光用身体来衡量。”

他们叫来了一辆马车。车夫似乎是位以品味自居的，一见他就惊疑一声，忙真心诚意地赞美他今天的穿着，声称这定是附近城镇里贵族们的头一份。

佐助不感兴趣，只沉默着略点头，坐进了马车里。由着劳拉向车夫解释，今天这刻意的打扮是为了去镇上照相的。

这个年代的照相机器大得叫人惊奇，一拉下去，就听巨大的“嘭”一声，有浓厚的白烟飘起。照相馆在这镇上生意也算不上好，算是有钱人专属的消遣。

“您什么时候需要呢？”

“尽快。”佐助点了点头，难得对陌生人多说了几句，“多照几张也无妨。我需挑最好的。若是最后我都不喜欢，还要再来。”虽话是这么说，但他的神情和语气正明明白白地告诉对方：随便敷衍可糊弄不了他。

“您是这新的一年来，鄙店的头一位顾客，哪里有不精心的？不过您这是要挑选照片，放到家族的族谱中去？老爷们总爱这么做哩。”

“不是。”他摇头否认，却也不愿多说。

“往日都没在镇上见过您，只听您的仆人提起过。您可不晓得，三年前您刚来这小地方的时候引发的轰动。家里但凡有女儿的都想着要上门拜访，身上有爵位的男人们也成日期待您参加宴会。可结果您却一个也不理会。”

“说句老实话，我原先还冒昧地以为您会是位极其傲慢的城里公子爷，如今看来，您不过是为人冷淡了些，其他没一处是不好的。我光是想，就知道您的照片若是被人看见，会引起多少闺中姑娘恨嫁呢！”

他显出了些困倦的疲态，只摇了摇头，“我不结婚。”

“哪有单身的老爷不结婚的呢？”

他踩上马车的踏板，才回头低声嘲笑了句，“单身的老爷非结婚不可。生病的老爷可不然。”

最最最可爱的佐助先生：

哈哈哈，是啦！打扫是对的哦！最好多打扫几遍。蜘蛛侠可是被蜘蛛咬伤后，就变得像蜘蛛一样能攀墙吐丝啦！

哼，你当我笨到连你拐着弯说我“笨”的意思也不懂了？你才最可爱！哪有弄个蜡封也被烧了手的？本大爷，又不对，猫大爷叫我给你寄管药。你面子可真大呀。

不过就算是猫大爷更喜欢你，你也不能仗着喜欢就失礼了哦。猫大爷先前被你们主仆俩气得喵喵叫，说是不收到给他的信，是绝对不会主动写来的。为了我不再被挠，你就快请番茄小姐救救我吧！他也好、我也好，可都太想念她的直率可爱了（不是“笨”的意思）。

另外，你帮我告诉番茄小姐，不剪爪子，是因为现在猫大爷还没有姓漩涡啦。猫大爷可是这附近的街霸王，可会抓耗子了，就算我没给小鱼干，也好好地把自己喂得膘肥体壮。这样一来，我怎么还能把他的爪子剪了？不过是被挠一下罢了。我皮厚着呢！

猫大爷已经给了你我的画像，可番茄小姐能不能给我你的照片呢？不要说我狡猾哦！我也是担心番茄小姐如今才半岁多，还没有学过画画嘛。

你又说那件事了。我是想象不出一个人和那位婆婆单独住在一个地方的感受啦。也许是真的没什么好玩的地方。不过也没关系。你不是认识了我了吗？既然你读我的信就会开心，那我就每隔三天，不对，就算是每天给你写信也行呀！如果你想要猫大爷的信，我也会买很多很多小鱼干去贿赂他的！到时你可不准嫌我烦。

哈哈！为了让老鼠帝国搬家，你只能再养一只猫大爷的同族了。不过可千万别太娇惯了！这种软绵绵的生物呀，一宠起来就变懒了。你可不知道，楼上那位女性收养的那只小猫崽现在胖得杏仁眼都变成咪咪眼了。别的小猫看着毛绒绒、蓬松松，但摸起来可瘦了。可他？摸下去全是软软松松的肉。不说抓老鼠了，见着老鼠跑都跑不动呢！

困得想枕在小猫肚皮上补觉的鸣人先生

这已经是他来这里实习的第三周了。

他在这方面还很不娴熟，只能照顾几位还能自理的老年人。这样的生活远比他想象过的更加辛苦，不过他做起来依然干劲十足。

由他负责照顾的老人里也有位婆婆，不管哪方面都和隔壁的婆婆像得很，是广岛那年的幸存者。这位老人挺愿意和他说话，甚至有一回还对因为总是耐心听人说话的他发了脾气，抱怨他怎么连对面病房那个可恶老头的故事也听得入迷。

“这回得由你和我说故事。”

鸣人苦着脸，“可我没有什么故事说呀？我才多少岁呢！”

“瞎说，”婆婆抱怨地拍了他手背一下，“你当我们不知道你是为了一个人才来照顾我们这些老头老婆婆的呢！你就说他的故事。”

“那有什么说的呢？”他把眉头皱得更深了。并非没有什么值得说，而是太多了，说起来就停不了。

“那是个、是个，有钱人！”他想着自己最近没日没夜的打工生活，不自觉地把这句话说了出来，“只和我写了几回信，就给我寄了好多英镑——我之前还从没见过这么大面额的钱。还是外国的！”

那些英镑被他保管得很好。用布料结结实实包了，放在睡觉的枕头下面，想等着见面时再还给佐助，并且还要好好抱怨一通他这种大手大脚的做法。

和自己这种普通大学生过的完全不是一个生活层次嘛，他想着就有些气哼哼。近日来，他又接了两份结时薪的工作，只想着存够钱，暑假去英国好见那有钱人一面。

这可比那些见网友的人厉害多了。他最近一想起这头来就喜滋滋，就是早上没时间，只能吃白米饭果腹也觉得甚有滋味。

以前总羡慕那些天天吼着“她在邮件里说‘好’了！”“终于可以去见我的网络男友了！”的同学，总说“奔现”是件非常潮流的事情，只可惜自己总找不着这样的对象。如今也不用惋惜了。去见远在大洋另一端的笔友，和就见见离自己不过两站公交的网友，其程度才不在一个档次上呢。

“我说完了。”他回过神来，煞有介事地点头肯定自己的话，“该您说了。”

婆婆有些瞠目地看他，过了会儿才好笑地叹了口气，纵容地笑道：“真拿你这孩子没办法。你要听什么呢？”

“我想听……婆婆的初恋！哎哟——”他摸了摸被打的头顶，很有些不服气，“有什么关系嘛？婆婆也肯定是有过喜欢的人的呀。”

“那是当然！”婆婆骄傲地昂了昂脸，“我的初恋可不一般。”

“那您就告诉我么。”

婆婆神情严肃，像是花了大功夫才想出这么一句开头，“说来就是那天，我遇见了一个老头。”

“哪天呀？”

“总归是你还没出生的时候呢。问得那样详细做什么？”

他瘪了瘪嘴，“那您接着说。”

婆婆又重新回想了会儿，脸上罕见地出现了些少女的情怀，“虽然是个老头，但还是很帅气呀。在所有人恐惧地逃跑的时候，他还站在一个高台上安静地看着人群从他身下跑过。这个人也太镇静了吧？我这么想着，心里觉得反正自己可能就要死掉了，还不如和这个奇怪的老头说几句话。于是我就上去问了。

“‘您在看什么呢？’我问他。

“‘我在找人。’他和我说。

“是什么人呢？

“重要的人。

“有多重要呀？

“这时他摸着自己的心脏上方，对我说，‘我把最重要的东西留给了那个人，所以不找到不行。’

“‘那还真是十分重要。’我点头认同，‘可是再不走会死的。’

“听了我这话，不知道为什么，他居然露出了笑容。他笑起来好看得不得了，这一辈子也没见过比那更好看的笑容，一时间叫我差点忘了自己在哪。他笑着对我说，‘你快走吧。’然后自己就地坐了下来，看着混乱拥挤的人群，非要继续寻找那个人。”

“然后呢然后呢？”他听得入神。

婆婆狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“我也说完了。”

可爱的鸣人先生：

困意令人笨拙。为此我深以为有必要写信来提醒您，不管是猫的肚皮，还是人的枕头，尽快把脸埋进去，好好过个下午与夜晚。您笨的程度已无须再多添缀，看在为彼此着想的份上，深切盼着您警醒。

鼬先前寄来的唱片里有位叫克劳德·德彪西的法国新锐。g小调弦乐四重奏还是前两年的曲子，当年是引起轰动的，传到我这里时却成了新鲜事。直叫人无可奈何。

我叫鼬帮我找找谱子，也不知他忘了还是太忙，到现在也没有回音，自己听写的也总有不对。下回我该写信去好好抱怨一通。

问问您自己吧！问问您是不是狡猾过头了。夸下海口要每日给我写信，却又在后头佯装无意地提起自己的少眠困顿。您给了我与番茄小姐满心希望，又偷偷着来撒娇乞怜我们给您休息的机会。问问您自己，这是好人的做法？

您若是争辩自己不过是无意提起，哪里有那么坏心眼了呢？我就借番茄小姐的话对您抱怨一句——您知道她读过的书还不多，对人类这一套礼节是满心不屑的：

您就是因为笨才做下这些事。可我不原谅您的笨，不原谅您的可爱。除非您现在就提起笔，告诉我您近日睡眠充足，明日、后日，再往后数，每日都闲得只剩下写信的时间了。

这上头失礼、痴缠的话统统由番茄小姐写就。她如今夺我的笔已可谓“身手敏捷”，令我也时常猝不及防了。恳请您勿生她的气。谨在此向您报告，我给她起了个“老鼠国国王”的花名以作惩罚。

老鼠国国王的主人佐助先生

敬上

附上：

世界上最心善的猫大爷：

Ti avevo gia detto questo.近日我正跟着主人学意大利语。这句话的意思是，我早就对你说过了。主人最近常念这句话：“我早就对你说过了。”听说是哥哥的来信中写下的句子。说过了什么？我是不清楚的。

近日我终于得了个“鱼板”的怪名。这还是主人翻遍整个书房给起的。就只在这里同您说说，我这主人，也就占着个脸的便宜，诸多对其“品味”的夸赞全是笑谈。

望着您的饲养者多睡会儿觉——站在担心的立场上主人这么说了，可心里却羡慕那人类得很。您若问起主人的一天如何度过。我便详细、清楚地告诉您：清早到傍晚，主人看书；夜晚到黎明，主人睡觉。

您别当我敷衍，又向您开玩笑。这已是最详尽的说法了。睡觉、睡觉、睡觉。就算是人类也不需要这么多的睡眠才是。这样想来，我这株纤弱、可怜的番茄——光是汲取水分就需大力气了，倒是比主人过得更称心如意。您尽管想象吧。

最近我与主人都晕得厉害。劳拉不知从哪儿听来了一些奇怪的异国曲子，成日哼个不停，还不忘扭腰来伴奏。那模样就和只胖山猫似的。唱的腔调是伦敦前些年流行的，歌词又是离此地不远的港口传来的。“我深情的爱人呵，此番远航，可能再归来与您重赴云.霄？”您听听这怪腔！

说来有段话在心里积了些日子。您听我细说。

我觉得人类这物种真可笑啊。不说可爱，您明白我意思。有明知未来只有死亡一条而变得毫无期盼的人类，却也有为未来的可能太多而不知如何是好的人类。

如果能交换不就好了？但你我认识的，偏生是人类中最笨的两个。顶多花个一秒在幻想“……就好了”上头，其他通通要自己做个彻底。

您是只猫，是否也曾想过“若是有条引路人多多的正道，直叫我通往小鱼干的盛宴就好了。”我这么一株番茄藤却也想过“若是能生出腿脚，又半点不需水土供养，叫我能随意行走就好了。”

然再如何心想，只要走着就终有遇上引路人之时，就算行动不便只要有意也能扬帆航海。

这样一想，又觉得这眼下的人类两人是同类里顶聪明的人。正是聪明过了头，才叫一干愚昧的人物多有排斥。您如何评说？

不愿留下那花名的番茄小姐

最难讨好的佐助先生：

这是收到你的信的第二天写的。我最近真是没有什么时间，连吃饭都要靠吞。现在眼睛看什么都是模糊的，下一秒钟说不准就要睡着了。

猫大爷不愿给肚皮给我枕。你说我这算不算可怜了。说起番茄小姐，什么“鱼板”呀！你给一位娇柔漂亮的小姑娘起的什么名啦？

好困好困，困得很。免得给你寄来一堆睡着后画下的大作，就此搁笔。

倚在邮箱上眯了会儿的鸣人先生

附上：

最会体谅猫的番茄小姐：

呼噜呼噜。睡着了喵。

睡姿是世界最怪的猫大爷

  


世界第一大忙人的鸣人先生：

您叫我拿您怎么办才好。

您抱怨我？从何抱怨起呢？您看上回您写了些什么。几句话。您倒反过头来指责我难讨好了。我该怎样用“笨与困的关系”劝告您？现在不必了，您现在可终于成了世界上最笨的先生了。

想着要把老鼠国全国的居民都装到点心盒里寄给您。

早起寄信时想想这也太坏了。作罢。

善良的佐助先生

附上：

最会让番茄体谅不了的猫大爷：

我现在依然生您的气。您的睡姿也好、呼噜声也好，写得再清楚，有什么用处呢？白添无用想象。

您还求着我体谅。

给您寄上一船的“小心眼”。

火冒三丈的番茄小姐

世界上最温柔、可爱、漂亮与慷慨的番茄小姐：

您行行好！

我不困了。我一点儿也不困了。我每天闲得只剩下写信的功夫了。你要看什么？你要知道什么，我都详详细细地告诉你。我今天吃了另一个牌子的小鱼干。吃了几根呢？唉，这答案我可记不住。白天跟着小仆去上班了。今天周六嘛！

之前我有没有说过，我在猫里头帅气得可是独一份。光是今天在鸣人肩膀上趴着，在点心店门口站了那么一两个小时，来买点心的人就比平常多了不知多少了。连老板都说着要给我发工资。人类，呵！看这模样，分明就是专门被制造出来为猫族服务的嘛！

下午又去了、不对，我没去哪儿。总之鸣人那家伙去的地方里，有位对猫毛过敏的老人。多可怜呀！不能尽情享受一下猫族毛绒绒的皮肤和软绵绵的肚皮，可要失去多少人生中的这一大乐趣？你说是不是。

现在你原谅我了？快写信来告诉我！要是你还觉得生气，我就给肚皮给你摸，给肉垫让你捏，还学没骨气的犬族来给你摇尾巴。你要不要嘛！

知道自己错了的猫大爷

附上：

叫人说不出话的佐助先生：

又看了上上回你和番茄小姐的信。你和番茄小姐还可劲了说讨厌睡觉呢。真是饱汉不知饿汉饥！你自己说是不是吧。

劳拉的曲子真有意思。你听我给你学啊！“话说这番茄小姐主与仆，有钱不忙还吝啬，把可怜的鸣人先生，折腾得面黄肌瘦！”

你嫌不嫌烦？哼，就是惹着你烦才好呢！

你看看，你看看，先前说过你是做主人的，可要好好教番茄小姐才行。可她现在还是对人类满是误解呢！不过这回她说的话，有几句叫我喜欢。嘿嘿，你猜猜是哪两句？猜对了就给你个大惊喜。

楼上的姐姐叫我一起去街上买东西了。哈哈，最后再说件事让你开心。不过虽然想着要你开心，但我自己对这件事感觉可伤心了。你还是不要笑。唉，算了，笑就笑吧，笑还好呢。

说来我最近总觉得自己哪里变了，但硬是没看出来哪里有什么变化。还是有个老婆婆突然问我，鸣人呀，你最近怎么像是矮了些了呀？我莫名其妙，赶紧去量了身高，没想到还真的矮了一些。

我左思右想，想着到底是为什么呢？只听过二十岁的男生还能往上窜一窜呢，但从没听过还能往回缩的。找了好半天理由。结果你猜怎么的？竟然是最近太忙，我的脚底板都被踩平了些，把我先前弓脚背的优势都给夺走了。真叫人伤心。

恨不得当街大哭一场的鸣人先生

让番茄深表同情的鸣人先生：

您的腔调太难听不过了，半点不押韵，还毫无意蕴。就是请来最好的演员，在最豪华的剧院演了，还给观众倒贴，都是没有一个人会来的。主人守着绅士的礼不愿直说。我可一点儿也不怕。

要是我和主人能分些睡眠给您就最好了。这世上的不公平之处便也在这上头体现无疑了。

讨您喜欢的两句话……主人猜您是我夸我们是世上最聪明的人，我却猜您是因为我说您和主人两个人是人类里头的独一份，才开心的。您快告诉我，到底是谁获胜了？

您到底是走了多少路。您说睡觉这事儿，我和主人是饱汉不知饿汉饥。您一说行走奔波起来，岂非一样？我就代表主人，把这当作两清好了。您真是古怪的人。哪里有人走路走到脚底板都被磨平了，还以为这能叫人发笑的呢？您当我们是没有半点同情的人了。

您和楼上那位女士，算了。不，我这是本着颗成日无趣得要命的心来向您问的，您和楼上那位女士是怎么个情况？主人对这个半点不上心，您信我。我却有几分好奇。您愿意为我解惑？

近日我没有心思和猫大爷写信了。您就这么告诉他。我在这头愁得紧，他倒好，过着猫族大爷的生活，被人类伺候得舒舒服服。您瞧见他那副要我原谅的模样没？真不害臊！您这么告诉他。

什么肚皮、肉垫和尾巴。他说了我就摸得着吗？诚心叫我没日没夜地想猫大爷的毛有多软，尾巴和胡子能翘得多高。可我连他的模样都还没见过。

不给他写信。不写。

火冒三丈的番茄小姐

亲爱的番茄小姐：

您消气、消气。我理解，您是被那位到现在写信还成日“您”来“您”去，“你这位先生呀”“我这位先生”的终极大客气人教出来的。像您这样的淑女，哪里至于和那只野猫生气了呢？

那只猫大爷呀，早就野惯了。可他在不在乎您？这只安安静静地坐个三分钟也不成的野猫，能每回在桌子前给您写信，一写起来连屁股也不挪动一下地连坐几个小时。您说他在不在乎您？

我可真喜欢您呀！比喜欢您的主人还喜欢得多了！这世界上怎么还有像您这样可爱的女士呢？至于您好奇的事情，我就觍颜和您说好了，知道这世上还有您这样的淑女在，猫大爷哪里还会对别的女性有什么别的感情？

虽然你要说，之前猫大爷翘着尾巴，一心对漂亮的小母猫喵喵叫，但人善变，猫更善变呢！遇上您以后，有什么不能改变的呢？您不信自己的魅力不成？因此我得好好地为猫大爷辩解两句才行。

若是我能有猫大爷的软肚皮和粉红肉垫，我也要可劲儿地来让您随便揉的呀。不然除此以外，一只猫还能怎样来告诉您他的喜欢？贴在您的身上呼噜呼噜好不好？在您身上打哈欠、抻懒腰成不成？看在我这么卖力的份上，您不奖励我一张您主人的照片？

不过猫大爷也不是故意坏心眼地想让您光想却摸不着。有个惊喜，哎呀，您和您的主人关系比我和猫大爷亲密多了，不敢告诉您。不敢。

您的爱慕者之一

鸣人先生

又及：快快把猫大爷给忘了来选我吧！

世界上最促狭的鸣人先生：

您当我看不出来您是故意这么写来戏耍我？您对女性大抵都是这么一套说法，我一眼看了就明白。您那话里有几分真心，您自己数数吧。因而我不喜欢您，半点也不。您向猫大爷转告了那话没有？

上回您说的“惊喜”是什么意思？您也学得狡猾了，尽出些叫我猜不出来的问题。说什么您和猫大爷的关系不比我和主人亲密，在我看来，您俩分明是一丘之貉！

不过还是猫大爷顺眼得多。您问为什么？您自己上回不是说了？打哈欠、伸懒腰，毛肚皮和肉垫。您也说猫也只会这么个讨好法子。那我要如何选择，岂不是清晰明了？您呀，没毛没肉垫，如今脚板都平平。不愿选您。

也不愿再和您说话了。

恼怒的番茄小姐

我这世上最爱的番茄小姐：

您真美！您真心好！您看不看我抄十本人类的恋爱情话来向您表白？这世上哪里还找得着比您更忠诚的番茄来？恨不得跳个叫人发笑的小丑舞来给您看。

我也对你忠诚！和您失去联络这么长的时间，如今我可算想得清清楚楚了。您要我写什么？您要我做什么？听鸣人笨蛋说了你主人给你起了个花名。你别气呀！我可喜欢了！你看，你，一位老鼠国的国王，遇上了我这位捕鼠能手，结果怎样？

我全听你指挥。你嫌臣民又脏又牙尖嘴利，我就帮你把它们统统赶出去。你若是喜欢上这尖嘴猴腮的家伙了，我就上去和它们一个一个地握手言和。

另外你还要看我什么？打哈欠？伸懒腰？这算什么难事！只要你想看，我还能混进马戏团里取代老虎狮子跳火圈，代替猴子去玩香蕉抛来抛去。你原谅我了没有？没有我也不怕。今天、明天，以后每一天都给你写信。去点心店门口成日揽客存钱来买情话大全。人类就只这点可取了。你说是不是？

踌躇满志的猫大爷

刚把信贴上邮票就急着要看你的回信了。快快来吧！

尊敬的猫大爷：

您上回的信算是吓到鱼板小姐了。说吓到也不算。她如今对您信里的半个字也不信。前日我趁着日光大好，清晨去外头散了会儿步。回来就见番茄小姐在我窗前把枝叶摇得哗哗作响。问她怎么了，半晌不做声。

等我进屋子里了，又在没有风时摇来摇去，若是她能走动，恐怕就要学着烦恼的人那样，在房间反复地打转了。过了会儿，就听见她对我和劳拉说话，语气里带着惊喜，“您看看他说了什么！”又是一会儿，她把叶片垂到土里去，又满是忧愁地对我俩说，“您看看他写的话。”

为此，我作为一名自认合格的主人，不得不要来同您聊上几句，问问您，到底是性子里的促狭在使坏？还是真心实意，以至于语无伦次地胡说一通？

期盼您的回复。

祝您好

佐助先生

人类的佐助笨蛋：

本大爷可不愿和你这么文绉绉的人说话。你说你可奇不奇怪，成日“敬上”“谨以”的，把我的番茄小姐也教得那样客套。这样一来，我哪里晓得她到底是不是在客套着说“好”，心里又想的是另一回事呢？

要我写就是这样，我要写“你”，就是“亲爱的你”“可爱的你”“顶喜爱的你”；要是写“您”，多半可是“烦人的您”“难讨好的您”“嘴上不饶猫的您”。哼！我不同你说话。要么你去找鸣人笨蛋去，要么赶紧劝着番茄小姐来给我回信。

什么也不同你说的猫大爷

缺心少肺的鸣人先生：

我如今却也要跳脱礼节，来学番茄小姐的话和您抱怨一句：您与猫大爷可真是一丘之貉，狼狈为奸。那语气、指责真是处处都透着一股相似劲。可怜您却长成了人。可惜，可惜。

您不知道，上回番茄小姐又读了您前几次的信，读到那回您让我养只猫时气得厉害。为此还生了病，朝我哭诉，说她觉得猫大爷虽毛病多多，却有趣得在这世上是头一份。她对猫大爷诚心诚意，半点儿也不愿找别的猫代替了，哪怕我找来其他的番茄、甚至玫瑰也不肯接受。

您无心无肺地提起要我养猫的事，可不正叫她伤心了吗？更多抱怨的话，都在她写给猫大爷的信里。我经过她的书房，瞧见她坐在桌前已接连写了几日，满心满眼都是如何用词。

我对番茄小姐的痴缠很有些生气。可我也要在意猫大爷那边，也就是您的意见。这物种跨越、相隔漫长，就是做梦也不会生出这般妄想。说不准您与猫大爷也正在那头大笑番茄小姐“不知好歹”。

若是您想要好好让番茄小姐警醒——我知道为着那株脆弱的小植物，您是不愿说些重话的。可打碎那颗心哪里需要多严厉的话语呢？只消一两字的“不”就够了。您若是还是心软不愿，尽管叫我代劳便是。我已盼了多日。盼着打消她这痴人妄念。

乐意效劳的佐助先生

附上：

我顶亲切的猫大爷：

您在哪个地方呢？我想见见您。

问过这话后我可能要讲些您不愿听的话。您可能会问，既然知道我不愿意听，又为什么要问呢？故而我只能请求您，谦卑地、诚恳地请求您，再一次对我发发您的善心。

主人和劳拉，还有很多很多人类，都一心以为我疯了、病了。一株埋在土壤里动弹不得的番茄也想着效仿那些强壮的英雄人物，漂洋过海。

哪有以往半点不显，却突然说出这样的话来的呢？您也是这样想的吧。可你们又要怎样要求？要我在第二封信里，我说对您有了些许好感；第四封信里，提及我兴许是爱上了您；第六封，开始诉说衷肠？循序渐进的表达是理智的爱了，积压至溢出时才言说的感情就只是一时冲动？您自己说吧，这是否公平？

同一城镇上的不同土地尚能让我身感不适，大洋彼端的土壤又怎能给予我丰裕的养分？在海洋之上，风浪甚多、风险甚广，又有谁能庇佑我在这颠簸中顺利存活到对岸？

更加之，您是只猫，我明白。您身形矫健，身体健康，来去自如，就算是做一只野猫也能把自己照顾得好。一株需得驻扎在方寸之地空耗此生的番茄，如何能绑缚一只健康的猫？又如何能用自私去纠缠一条自由的生命？

但一颗心的祈愿哪怕遭遇了万般阻拦也打消不成，只更添痛苦。若是我能把您忘了——这时有回信的喜悦与期盼又从哪里再找得来。您是知晓的。我不爱说话，主人也钟爱沉默。沉默的番茄小姐与沉默的主人，若没了您的来信，也就剩下每日无声对望，无言终老。因而我是没有决心舍下您的。尽管嘲笑我吧！我的愚蠢、我的天真、我千万条的缺点与罪行。

可您，唯独不能取笑一颗愁苦、深爱的心。

在窗前全心眺望您的来信。

番茄小姐

他拆包裹的动作有些焦急，待看见内容物了又小心起来，慎而又慎地放到留声机上。彩色的封面上写了：The One You Love--Glenn Frey。他猜测来者不可能是他希望的意思。而他固执地把包装珍藏，以自我喜悦。

“我从来没有听过这曲子。”劳拉把手里的活计放下来，坐在留声机前沉醉地看着旋转的唱片，“我还以为你们这些老爷只听些您之前听的那些钢琴曲、小提琴。”

“我可想不到，原来还有人就这么直白地唱歌的。能发出这样声音的乐器叫作什么？那位先生到底住在哪儿呢？为什么那里有这样多好玩的东西和吃食？”劳拉的问题一个接一个，激动难以藏匿。

“劳拉女士，”而他的情感在一个邀请跳舞的手势，“女士，”他又说了一遍。

“您呀。”劳拉半点不推辞，提了提裙摆就与她的小主人一起转圈来，“您知道我是不会跳老爷与小姐那些舞的。”

“无妨。”他摇头，“今日都听您的。您会哪种舞，尽管教我就是。”

他过了会儿，轻声笑了出来，像是怀了一汪情感要说，却最终只能吐露一句：“我亲爱的劳拉女士。”

“我亲爱的佐助大人。”

“您觉得这隔板如何？”过了会儿，他环顾四周，“楼梯中央已经不太平整了。”

他细致、审慎地观察这栋老房子，像是打算购买一座新房的农夫，怀揣着全家人积累了半生的积蓄，想要为自己的后代带来一处伫立不倒的屋檐。

可由着一双苛求完美的眼睛挑剔，又怎么能满意一幢不完美的老屋？

他走过了一步，又走过一步，每一步都在让自己陷入更深的焦虑，“这就是我住的地方？”他一时失去了笑意，质问劳拉，“这就是我要告诉他的房子？指着给他看。是了，这就是我住的地方。在他说‘真好，我真愿意留下来。’的时候，当作自己半点儿也听不出他的勉强与假意奉承？”

他越看越心生怒意，觉得这房子里的每一处地方都在朝他发出讥讽的笑声。天花板、吊灯、窗帘、墙上的壁画、地板，所有一切，都张着黑黢黢的嘴，用伦敦宴会上惯有的语气轻笑道：“这样的快乐不该是由你来受享。”

“他哪里会是这样的人呢？”劳拉试图让她的小主人冷静下来。

可他躲开她的好意，走到窗前，问她：“你知道在伦敦，一位先生怎样招待一位先生？”

“他们参加宴会、喝酒、打猎、骑马。他们晚上在泰晤士河乘船游荡，不为了什么，只在船上说说话；他们白日互相搭着肩膀，从大街上大笑着走过，约好下个宴会要喝光多少酒瓶——”

“可我知道您从来就没喜欢过那样的活动。”劳拉摇头，“我记着您的话呢。”

“不喜欢不意味着不能做。”他终于再度平静了下来。他从来就不是不明白，若不是自己只能在此地虚耗岁月，就可能永远都不会认识这样一个人。为他的话语发笑，为与他的距离痛苦。可人就是如此，被满足了一样就想要得到更多。

被褫夺健康、被剥夺自由，他不愿被那人看见自己这样的丑态。

过了会儿，他又冷静了下来，“……抱歉。”他的目光落在窗外的番茄藤上。后者的叶片被滴落得雨水砸得瑟瑟发抖，晶莹的水珠沿着叶脉滚落而下。

“为什么要道歉？”劳拉笑着回答，“倒不如说我很高兴。您始终一直都不说。我时常担心您再这样下去会熬出病来。好在今天您略发泄了一通，叫我晓得您还没有彻底把感情忘了，把感知的大门关了，还依然有焦虑、苦痛与欢喜的心情。”

“您要知道，因为喜欢一个人而只盼着给他看自己最好的一面是理所当然的。可还有什么是理所当然的呢？您喜欢人，与被人喜欢是理所当然的。他若是喜欢您，那么就算是见着了做乞丐的您，也只有满心欢喜的份——这也是理所当然的。从大洋彼端到这片土地上来，若是只为了看看您的房子有多么富丽堂皇，为了去河上玩些大家都做到厌烦的娱乐，哪里还需要花费这样大的功夫呢？”

他沉默了好一会儿，复而露出点轻松的意思，“您说得对极了。我也不知道怎么了，”他摇摇头，“一说起他的事情来就失了方寸。先前想着要让他到这偏僻地方来，是全然的失礼。这会儿却已经想到后头送他离开，在他说‘再见’时彼此将如何告别的场景来。”

他想了想，突然轻声道：“只怪我成日都没什么可想的，只能想他。”

“这有什么奇怪的？”劳拉说，“哪个人对喜欢的人不是这样的心思？就连我现在也在想着送鸣人大人离开的时候，可千万不能张嘴说话，否则就得嚎啕大哭起来，惹得您和他都丢了面子。可他分明都还没到呢！”

他听了后垂下了眼帘，显得有了几分活气，“您陪我去接他吗？”

“我当然要陪您去的。”

“您真是好人。”这会儿他又想起去接他时的场景来，遂又有了些期盼，“我亲爱的女士。”

“我亲爱的大人。您告诉不告诉我这句话是什么意思？”

“我很快活。”他看向窗外：雨已经停了，番茄又复亭亭玉立的可人姿态。歌声又进行到最后一段小节，从留声机里流淌出带着“沙沙”响声的曲调。他笑了笑，几乎回到了过去的小时候，“就是这么个意思。”

终于近在咫尺的佐助先生：

花了好些功夫才找到那些谱子。什么法国新锐、h小调、W大调，我一点儿也不懂，好在楼上那位女性也在学乐器，陆陆续续给了我不少曲名。

现在用留声机的人已经很少了，我跑了十几个店子才找到卖这种唱片的，按自己的喜好给你寄去了，就算不喜欢，你也不要专门写信来抱怨哦！

说来，我能叫得出名字的英文歌也就只有这一首了。说不准歌词的意思听上去有些奇怪。可我喜欢它的调子。猫大爷也很喜欢。我们现在正听着歌给你写信呢！

还有一个超级棒的好消息！我已经存满钱了！哐当哐当！听到吗？我的储钱罐和钱包都在大吼大叫，要我快点把它们掏空。哈哈，之前我多打了两份工，所以！现在听好了，你和番茄小姐都小心惊掉下巴：

我，英俊帅气的鸣人大人，能在暑假的时候过来见你了。带着一行李的礼物，一荷包请吃饭的钱，还有请你去这里吃、去那里玩的钱，哐当哐当地响，你听见了吗？

不准抱怨！就算不想见到我，或是见到我的时候很失望，也不准抱怨哦！ 之前说过了，要给你一个惊喜！好歹我还没有大嘴巴地提早说出来。你总是拐着弯说我笨，我都记着呢！真想看看你知道这件事时惊讶的脸，我猜看起来肯定是愣愣的、笨笨的。我待会儿要去请求猫大爷让番茄小姐详细描述给我听。

终于从番茄小姐那里收到你的照片啦。可恶！你还长得真帅啊！这样一来，我根本不用去到处找你了嘛。只需到了城镇，问上一句“你们这里最英俊的先生住在哪儿呀？”，估摸着就有一群小姑娘为我指路呢。真可恶！

至于为什么我没有履行我的承诺，每天给你写信。现在你知道原因了。为了能面对面和你说话，我这半年来可吃尽了、不，没什么。你还嫌我说话不作数呢！到时我可要当面向你抱怨。不说上一个下午是不会结束的，你就尽管做好觉悟吧！

替我向番茄小姐道歉。你知道我不是有意提起养猫的事情。你们俩呀，成日在信里明着说、偷着说我笨，明知道不说明白我就搞不清楚，偏偏又什么都不说，故意想要看我笑话。我才要抱怨你呢！所以我到底对猫大爷说了什么呢？你就尽管猜吧！不见着你，我可半个字也不会同你说。

正捏着钱包空瘪瘪的肚子伤心的鸣人先生

附上：

这世界上最最最叫猫喜欢的番茄小姐：

您总标榜自己聪明得很。现在看来，您与人类的鸣人笨蛋、佐助笨蛋也快一样了。所以，赶快晃晃叶子，把花瓣上的恼人灰尘全都赶走，在看过本大，不，我的信后，重新变回那位聪明、敏锐的番茄小姐来。

您说我和其他的猫不一样，就是拿同类的番茄与更漂亮的玫瑰也不换。这是为什么呢？您不和我说清楚，我就不敢去细想。我也说个趣事给您听。不，是要给个谜语给您猜！

很久很久以前，有一根番茄苗出生了，她和所有的番茄都长得一样，有根有叶子，偶尔开开花。可同时她又是这世上唯一的一根番茄藤。是因为这个星球上的其他番茄都不见了吗？才不呢！

尽管她在番茄里是一根普普通通，只稍微长得漂亮了点的番茄藤，可她在一只猫的心里就是独一无二的番茄藤。她和这只猫说话、写信，只要提起猫来就感到开心。而猫也不愿意再去其他的地方了。不管是食物充足的街角，还是布满玩具的宠物店，哪里比得上每次一说起话来就让猫开心得不得了的番茄藤？

这只猫，原先就是街上一只普普通通的野猫罢了。如果不是遇见了这根番茄藤，就只是一只普普通通的猫罢了。他也会开心，但不会拥有这个相遇后能得到的开心；也会感到满足，但远比不上知道自己能给番茄藤快乐以后的满足。

好了，现在您告诉我，为什么猫非得只要那一株番茄不可呢？

您可真笨。我又得说一次。的确我住在日本的广岛，而您住在英国的乡下。您必须站在土壤里一动不能动，可我就不能行走了吗？亏您还夸我是只健康、自由的猫。现在看来都是客套话！

最后我还得说您一句：您可真自以为是。您想见我，我就不想见您了吗？不过我可比您大度得多。您与您的主人不肯原谅笨拙的鸣人，可我还是愿意原谅您的傲慢。我猜这大抵是植物的通病。所以就这样，若是往后我还有叫您不高兴的地方，您告诉我，但不许一直生气。我也对您那些不招猫喜欢的地方，看过信就忘。好不好？

头一回不知道怎样写信的猫大爷留笔

  


  
[2020-06-08](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9967b73)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(17)

热度(401)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共15人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://chimeiliangliang.lofter.com/) [冰镇汽水](https://chimeiliangliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiaopangzadebudingguodong.lofter.com/) [小胖砸](https://xiaopangzadebudingguodong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xianchongshengji.lofter.com/) [呸呸呸的呸](https://xianchongshengji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yongyuanbuhuituogaodetong.lofter.com/) [あああ——](https://yongyuanbuhuituogaodetong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://nancyand02899.lofter.com/) [看见我请帮我取一个网名](https://nancyand02899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yunan870.lofter.com/) [イタチ](https://yunan870.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://yunan870.lofter.com/) [イタチ](https://yunan870.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://fadelie.lofter.com/) [里昂](https://fadelie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://fadelie.lofter.com/) [里昂](https://fadelie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://sillybbx.lofter.com/) [手 工 製 作 蒸 本](https://sillybbx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://taosit.lofter.com/) [聪明机智十八八](https://taosit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://taosit.lofter.com/) [聪明机智十八八](https://taosit.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://acuteomegac.lofter.com/) [(っ´ω`c)](https://acuteomegac.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://fuchen691.lofter.com/) [哀尘风](https://fuchen691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://zuorishaonian537.lofter.com/) [昨日少年](https://zuorishaonian537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) [夕.](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) [夕.](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://5274xscl.lofter.com/) [外星黑猫](https://5274xscl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://5274xscl.lofter.com/) [外星黑猫](https://5274xscl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yucheng954.lofter.com/) [豫城](https://yucheng954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://sandygreen.lofter.com/) [风烟俱静](https://sandygreen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sandygreen.lofter.com/) [风烟俱静](https://sandygreen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://sonder223.lofter.com/) [行叭](https://sonder223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sonder223.lofter.com/) [行叭](https://sonder223.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://xueyongsiming.lofter.com/) [浮木](https://xueyongsiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xueyongsiming.lofter.com/) [浮木](https://xueyongsiming.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/) [千岁](https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/) [青埂](https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/) [青埂](https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](https://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yehuaguocaoyuan.lofter.com/) [野花过草原](https://yehuaguocaoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yehuaguocaoyuan.lofter.com/) [野花过草原](https://yehuaguocaoyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://kakakame.lofter.com/) [Eternal](https://kakakame.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xiiiofl.lofter.com/) [LONKI](https://xiiiofl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xianyu20131130.lofter.com/) [暮雨沥沥鱼](https://xianyu20131130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://liusa401.lofter.com/) [Guess](https://liusa401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mahoushaojiu232.lofter.com/) [马猴烧酒](https://mahoushaojiu232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://lizilizhi626.lofter.com/) [梨子荔枝](https://lizilizhi626.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lizilizhi626.lofter.com/) [梨子荔枝](https://lizilizhi626.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://yechelanjia.lofter.com/) [夜澈岚加](https://yechelanjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://amber113.lofter.com/) [小苹果](https://amber113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://liukoushui582.lofter.com/) [流口水](https://liukoushui582.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://liukoushui582.lofter.com/) [流口水](https://liukoushui582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://1649625885.lofter.com/) [cc44](https://1649625885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xianyuniunai.lofter.com/) [说不定哦](https://xianyuniunai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://hualuobanyekai.lofter.com/) [毛辫羊玩偶绝赞发售中](https://hualuobanyekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) [吃包子不吃肉肉！](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://0118hym.lofter.com/) [_言卿](https://0118hym.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://xiange890.lofter.com/) [弦歌](https://xiange890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9967f9d)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c989a39d)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	2. Chapter 2

【佐鸣】晓镜 下（现代|4W4|两发完）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


##  [【佐鸣】晓镜 下（现代|4W4|两发完）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9967f9d)

****

> **现代|4W4|两发完**
> 
> 书信用____表示
> 
> [上篇](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9967b73)

  


**晓镜**

夏天未到，他就换上了短袖。

这么一来对方就径直抓住他的手臂了，“你非得给我讲个故事不可。”

他叹了口气说：“那你要我讲什么故事？”

这个小姑娘像个男孩似的，剪了短短的头发，穿着小男生的运动短裤，在一旁的母亲睡着后，立马改变了乖巧的模样，拉着邻座的他纠缠起来，“请你！求你！我若是没有故事听，可就要晕车啦！”她捂住自己的嘴巴，瞅着他直眨眼。

他哭笑不得，“这可是飞机上呢，晕什么车呀小不点！”

“啊！要吐了！要吐了！”小孩作势往他身上倒。

“停停！我投降！”鸣人有些想笑地举起双手告饶，“你想听什么故事？我可不会说什么公主、什么白马王子。”

“那些都被妈妈讲过好多次啦！”她摇头，“我想听大盗的故事。”

“大盗……”他摸着下巴冥思苦想了会儿，“啊！来了。”他敲了敲手心，“说起大盗呀，实不相瞒，其实我就是位有名的大盗，可我不能告诉你我的名字。”

小孩盯着他仔细看了会儿，“不是，”她果断摇头，“你不是大盗。”

“你怎么能这么肯定呢？难道你还见过大盗不成？”他总是很容易就能合上小孩子的节拍，“动画片里的可不行，我这个大盗是真正的大盗。”

“可大盗都穿黑色的衣服。”小孩不听他的胡扯，“肯定不会穿超人的T恤。”

“而且像你这样的金色头发和蓝色眼睛，”她隔着空气点了点，“还有脸上奇怪的胎记，一去偷东西就被发现啦！顶多……”她努力想了想，“就是个小偷。”

“瞎说！”他皱起脸来，“我从小到大连根铅笔芯都没有拿过别人的，怎么会是小偷呢？说是超人还差不多。”他扯了扯自己身上皱巴巴的短袖，“而且我也比超人低调多啦，都没有在外头穿红色短裤。”

“真老土。”小孩摆出鄙视的表情，“现在谁还喜欢打扮成超人呀？我弟弟三岁就把超人的披风换成蝙蝠侠的飞镖了。黑色的才酷呢。”

他苦着脸，觉得现在的小孩真不好糊弄，居然觉得超人过时了，叫他这个忠实老粉都不知道怎么回复才好。

“而且，就算你没有偷过东西，可我看过妈妈喜欢看的电视，说不准，你是偷了人家的心呢！”小孩一派大人模样地点点头，“偷心大盗。”

“这个也不对。”他抱起手，很是孩子气地和一个孩子较真，“我可是自己被偷走了心，哪里偷得到别人的呢？”

小孩的睫毛很长，听了他说这话就扑闪了几下，“我要听这个！”她突然扑上来抱住他，“那我要听你和偷心大盗的故事！”

他轻弹了下小孩的额头，“这可不是该说给小孩听的故事。”

“为什么？”小孩扁嘴，“明明说给小孩听的故事也全是些，公主和王子相爱了、结婚了，从此幸福地生活在城堡里的爱情嘛。”他被这孩子说得哑口无言。

“你就说给我听嘛，”小孩最是擅长纠缠不休了，“就告诉我你是怎么被他偷走心的。”

“咳……”他被缠得没办法，本身又藏着几分想要告诉全世界的人这件事情的激动，就把视线刻意地移向飞机小小的窗外，“……是因为一张照片。”

“什么照片？”

“就是……那个大盗的照片。”

“哦……”小孩顿悟，煞有介事地点点头，“那个人一定长得特别漂亮。”

“确实是这样，可不是那个原因！”他的耳朵都快红透了，“我可不是那么肤浅的人。”

“那是为什么呀？”

“唔，你知不知道，那个人给我寄来的照片后头写了什么？”

“什么呢？”小孩非常懂得捧场。

“是一句诗。”

“呀！”小孩拍了两下手，“这位大盗可真浪漫。是什么诗呢？你能念给我听吗？”

“那、那我也就勉强着满足你好了。”他“咳咳”两声，清了两声嗓子，像是即将第一次登上大型舞台的歌唱家似的，又像是决心跳伞前一分钟的恐高症患者似的，“《我看过你哭》。作者是一个叫乔治、乔……拜伦的家伙。你懂得他很有名气的就成。”

“我知道呀！拜伦大诗人！”小孩眨了眨眼，“他可有名了，你都不知道？”

“谁、谁不知道了！”鸣人下意识地摸了摸开始发烫的耳朵，一把把照片盖在胸前，不让人看见，“哎呀，你要不要听？”

“要听的。”

“这次你可不要打断我了。”他事先警告了一句。

他又清了清嗓子，头一回说话时满怀起柔情：“仿佛是乌云从远方的太阳得到浓厚而柔和的色彩，就是冉冉的黄昏的暗影也不能将它从天空逐开。*”

小孩愣愣地眨了眨眼，“没啦？”

他点点头，“没啦！”

“这句诗又没什么意思。”小孩鄙夷地看他，“你可真好打动呀！”

他笑着摇摇头，“你还说你知道这位大诗人呢。连这首诗都背不下来。”

“那是的，”小孩不服气地哼了一声，“我又没有被偷走了心。就算不知道诗人的名字，也要把那首诗全都背下来。”她可不管自己的话会怎样让人脸红，“是什么诗呢？说给我听吧。”她摇着他的手臂。

“不成。”这回他可坚定了心神，不管小孩怎么撒娇，也只红着脸不愿说话，“等下飞机了，你自己去看就知道了。”

小孩叹了口气，说道：“你被偷走了心，真是理所当然的呢。”

我亲爱的鸣人先生：

感谢你的唱片。不光是为我找到了我心往已久的谱子，还附赠了一首这般好听的歌曲。我与劳拉拆开时小心翼翼，生怕损了哪处。你不知道这间房子里收藏物品时的习惯：就是一个小小的角落也不能发皱。

按理说，我定要说上好一通话来劝阻你的出行。旅途漫长将要带来多少疲倦与惊险，我哪里没有听过？可当我提起笔想要好好尽一尽朋友的职责，却怎样都写不出一个词来。只一心只想着若是你来，要如何招待你、要请你去观赏哪处的风景。连为你过来时要住的房间都已安排得妥妥当当，劳拉每日都要打扫一遍。

实情是我们已期待到了如此地步，又哪里愿意说些客套话作势要赶你回去？

看了你前次的信。诸多言语充斥心间，凝聚笔尖却只寥寥数语。你明白我一贯的行文。只盼着当着你的面能有多些话来说。有多少话？你若是想花上十天半月也无妨。这二十年来我已充分体会了睡眠的苦楚，正是亟待你来解救我于水火的时候。

至于你后又写信来问的那句诗的含义，我也谨在此留一个悬念便是。你上回是怎样对我的？若是想知道——

我在舍间恭候你大驾光临。

你不恼我写下这词？

你忠实的

佐助

附上：

我顶亲爱的猫大爷：

您快笑吧！您不晓得主人这次回信时是什么模样。就连我也不信。这一年多来，我看主人每回写信都板着一张脸，一句话要斟酌个好久，连个署名都要再三思考，直到信使受不住地来催促了，才匆匆 在最后 留下 一个花名 。这短短一生里，我还没见过比他写信时更克制的人。

可这回是怎样？您来时我仔细说给您听。若是您知道那往常恪守礼节又古板冷硬的人，是怎样扯过了信纸就一气写下，那笔尖都在发着颤，您一定会大笑“可真是个人类笨蛋！”。什么克制，什么绅士的礼节，早早抛到九霄云外。想了什么，就写下了什么，一寄出去就开始后悔了。

不过我也不能过多说主人的坏话。我自己又差到哪里去呢？一见着您要来的消息，就恨不能立刻把根须化作脚，“哒哒哒”地跟随主人到离小镇不远的港口去日日翘首以盼了。

我听说您是爱吃番茄的。我祈求了主人好一阵，才得来自己支配果子的权利。您来是快入秋了吧。诸多果实都是留给您的。我说不来叫人害臊的话。可这会儿我也跟着主人一块儿疯了、发了狂。我要说什么呢？您猜！我要说，这果子定是甜的。怎会不甜？

至于主人抄下的那句诗。我比他心善。我偷着写给您看，您不要让他看见。我们番茄与猫有自个儿的秘密，叫那两个人类大块头去对着 面 嬉笑去。

您就看我那主人瞎说。“忠实”哪里会叫人恼呢？

爱您的

番茄小姐

附：

《我看过你哭》

拜伦

我看过你哭——一滴明亮的泪

涌上了你蓝色的眼珠；

那时候，我心想，这岂不就是

一朵紫罗兰上垂着露； 

我看过你笑——蓝宝石的火焰

在你前面也不再发闪

呵，宝石的闪烁怎能比得上

你那一瞥的灵活的光线。

仿佛是乌云从远方的太阳

得到浓厚而柔和的色彩，

就是冉冉的黄昏的暗影

也不能将它从天空逐开。

你那微笑给我阴沉的脑中

也灌注了纯洁的快乐；

你的容光留下了光明一闪，

直似太阳在我心里发射。

  


  


  


  


**【查无此地址】【信件已退返邮局】**

狡猾的佐助先生：

你猜我现在是在哪儿给你写信！铛铛！伦敦的大本钟 就 在我的视野前方！看了这个 地名 你可不要 着急，也不要 生气。这里是我等车的中转站么。我独自一个人坐在咖啡馆里，被不少情侣包围着，心里真不好过。怎么办呢？只能给 你 写信啦！

我自出生起还是第一次来到这么远的地方。最远也就是从东京到了广岛读大学。第一次来到大洋彼岸，第一次看见这么多外国人，第一次见识大家都说英文的国度。

而这片土地上，加起来我也只认识你、番茄小姐和樱了。劳拉虽也熟悉，可没有直接给我们写过信，所以两说。不过我现在满心喜悦，一点儿也不感到忧愁。

你问为什么？你总爱给我出些难题，自己猜猜不就好了。现在窗外天空阴沉沉的，街上吵得厉害，一个人坐在这里也很奇怪。但我还是觉得这个地方哪里都透着可爱。能养出那样可爱的番茄小姐的地方一定都是用“可爱”建筑的！“可爱”“可爱”“可爱”，我要说得你烦才行。

这回见面了得诚心向番茄小姐道歉。猫大爷临上飞机前闹了脾气，对那运送的铁笼气得很。我实在舍不得让他在那狭窄的地方关上十余小时，只能暂时拜托隔壁的婆婆帮我照顾，希望他和一贯厌恶的那条柯基相处得好。若是番茄小姐感到失望，尽管当着面来责骂我吧！我什么都受得。

快到上车的时候了。我看见对面站着一个绿色的大 邮 筒，张着扁扁的嘴正朝我尖叫“快给我！”“快给我！”。所以先不写了。你说是我先到，还是这封信先到呢？哈哈，若是我先到，可事先说好，我才不会念给你听！

你问我恼不恼你写下那个词。哪个词呢？你 也 猜 吧 。

您忠实的

鸣人先生

**【查无此地址】【信件已退返邮局】**

叫人忧心的鸣人先生：

您乘坐的是哪种小木舟过的海，又是骑着什么乌龟在陆上行走的？原谅我开头的恼怒之语。还未待我回神，这句讽刺就从笔下溜了出来，叫我自己也皱眉。

离上封信已过去一月有余，不光是您的身影，就连您的信也不见踪影，我不禁开始担忧起来。您是否在海上遇上了风暴？或者在这陆上遇见了凶徒？我开始日夜忧虑，每日不过在家坐上几时，便又想乘车到港口去问问，近来是否有到港的船只。您来吗？还是骗我？

我如今无心写信。若是您还不回信告诉我“我是在骗你呢！”，或是还不大笑着出现在港口对我说“吓到你了吧！”，我就不再给您写信。番茄小姐也请我转告您：赶紧出现吧！否则我不原谅您、绝不原谅您。

您真恶毒。残忍得这世上头一份。

祝您好。

您忠实的

佐助先生

**【查无此地址】【信件已退返邮局】**

神秘的佐助先生：

你住在哪里？你一直说小镇、小镇，我还以为偏远得很，没成想原来倒是挺繁华的，离小樱读的大学也近。她前些日子和人旅行去了，说是过几日才回来。也好，等我找到了你，也叫你见见她。她看了你的模样说不准会脸红着尖叫呢哈哈。

你到底住在哪儿呢？也没有回我的信。不过你也不知道我在英国的地址，就原谅你了。

这几天我一直在这个地方问呀问、找呀找。“您知不知道宇智波佐助住在哪儿呢？”摇头。“您有没有见过劳拉呢？她大概身材壮硕，但总带着和善的笑。”摇头。凡是我问过的人统统都在摇头。

我昨天做了个梦。也不知道是在哪儿，像是电影里很久以前的英国似的。我远远看到路边停着辆马车，有个身量和我差不多的先生靠在马车上闭着眼睛，只要港口一有船的鸣笛响起，就立马睁开眼睛四处观望，像是在找人。真奇怪，我明明没有看清他的脸，却觉得那就是你了。你说奇不奇怪？

可醒来后我总觉得心里很失落，就连吃下一根巨无霸蛋筒冰淇淋，把自己甜得恶心，也只觉得很难过。大概是这天气的原因。这里每天都阴沉沉的，确实和你说的一样，看着就叫人难受。

您快点出现吧！你看，我现在也学着你那么客套。

心里乱得很。吃不下，也睡不着。我再去问问有没有人知道你的住址。

烦恼的鸣人先生

**【查无此地址】【信件已退返邮局】**

鸣人：

你只管消失吧！不要再出现，不要再回信！我可算明白了过来。你不过当这一切是个玩笑。

兄长近日也过来了。不知劳拉什么时候学会了写字，偷瞒着我告诉家里我成日在港口迎风等人，以致又生了病。他是带着旨意过来的。你要笑吗？他反复、反复地告诉我，这些日英国著名的港口没有与你肖像的人出现，也没有船只出事的传闻。“他是在骗你。”他这么说。你要不要反驳？

你知道我怎么回应？我说“那又怎样？”。你又要笑了。哪里能遇上对戏弄信以为真的蠢人？现在你见着了。

我现在不愿写信。是了，是了，他们说“不该”，我就能“不做”了。

这已经是第二天，我说不出有条理的话来。信还未寄出。

先前说的是气话。这封信写了三天。您还不给我回信？

佐助

附上：

我仁慈、仁慈又慷慨的鸣人老爷：

祝您贵安！

您认识我吗？您不用认识。可您认识我家主人，宇智波佐助。您听过的！

他们尽以为我不会写字。其实过去我多少学过一些。为您描述一番是够了。我不管他们说您什么呢！您也不要信主人写的话。虽然我没有看过，可猜也猜得出那里头有多少冲动的句子。我看他从个小婴儿长到现在，他是什么性子我清楚得很。

我不管别人怎样说您。我知道您是个好人，顶好的人。哪个骗子会写上两年的信，就为了最后这一场没有报酬的骗局？这道理我都明白。主人比我聪明得多，他也是知道的。他们又说了什么呢？说主人他不该爱您。

我不懂该不该的那一套，我只知道喜欢这种事情靠别人的劝阻是收不回来的，就像人的仇恨也不会因为几句安慰就消失了。

您看到这里不要嫌我啰嗦。人老了就爱多说话。前些日子，主人的兄长过来了。我虽然年纪大了，可记性还好着呢。听过的话能半分不差地给您复述出来。不完完整整地告诉您，您是没有办法深刻地明白我要说的意思的。您听我和您学：

“你知道固执己见没什么好处。”这是鼬大人说的。

“那又怎样？”主人站在窗子边冷冷地说。

“他不会过来了。”鼬大人说，“你知道结果。”

“让我自己去找。”

“不可能。同一片土地上的伦敦，你尚且待不下去。何况跨越远洋的一块小岛。”

“我来到这里，就意味着我们可以面对面说话。”鼬大人说，“我们可以缓慢地谈一谈，认真地讨论。但这件事没有可行性。你自己明白。”

主人沉默了好一会儿，半晌才说：“番茄藤开花了。”

“什么？”

“去年的时候我把它种在花盆里，到了秋天却没有结出一个果子，细细嫩嫩的，还像根幼苗。”主人说，“今年我把它转移到了庭院里，中途被虫子咬坏了叶子，每隔数天就被这样的风雨吹倒敲打，但它依然长得很快。”

“我知道你在暗示什么。”鼬大人说，“可你的番茄藤没有需要负责的家人。”

“负责？还是负担？”

“我知道你不是讽刺的意思。”鼬大人一贯说话很平静，可这种场合下听起来却叫我也觉得恼火，“可显然你不知道自己在要求什么。”

“因为几封不知真假的信，你就想着要凭靠这样的身体，去如今最强大的勇士也不敢轻易涉足的海上。不止如此，你还在要求这个世界上最关心你、爱护你的人来理解你的任性与莽撞。这就是你要求的事情。”

主人不说话，过了会儿才说：“我在这里过了五年。今年会这样活下去，明年依然会这么活下去。你们过去要求我在那个世界里表现得快乐，我接受了；后来你们要求我到这里来过荒岛的日子，我也来了。因为我在那里是那个身份，所以我必须得忍受着虚度此生；因为我在这里能比在伦敦活得更久，所以我就非得在这个地方活下去不可。”

“你觉得无聊，那么你自己又想做什么？”鼬大人问他，“长久以来，我们都在问你，你想要什么？你做什么会快乐？但事实是，你就像是个被宠坏的孩子。一心想要快乐，却找不到能得到快乐的事情，因此开始发脾气。”

“的确，我之前始终找不到。在伦敦的时候，我像你们说的那样告诉自己，时间还很长，机会有很多，我可以慢慢寻找。”主人说，“但现实是，我的生命只有保持小心与谨慎才能延续，只能被警告与要求包围才能长久，必须要待在这个孤岛上与世界分离不可。你要责怪我，就因为这样的我找不着乐趣？”

鼬大人不说话了。

“现在我找到了。”主人便说。

现在他找到了。您晓得这句话的意思？您猜不出来！他竟是要去日本了！谁说都劝不来，从小到大都是这固执性子。这后果您却想得出来吗？可我不敢想！鼬大人不敢想，这家里的哪位大人都不敢想。

这接下说的是再失礼不过的话。可我如今顾不上了。您知道，我一生未婚，没有孩子，自主人出生后，就决心把这一生奉献给这位顶可爱的男孩。难道您能！您难道能如此冷心地看我失去他？

您救救他吧！我知道您心善！您在乎！您救救他，只有您能救他。善人呐！

求您！

您忠实的奴仆

劳拉

**【查无此地址】【信件已退返邮局】**

恼人的佐助：

我现在生气得很，不叫你‘先生’。佐助、佐助、佐助。你弄得我发疯。你是知道的，我在这里待不长。你越是出现得晚一日，到时我能和你在一块的日子就越短。我每日看着日历，一个一个地伸手指数，急得团团转，恨不得在这个地方借个喇叭成日来回播放：“宇智波佐助！”“宇智波佐助！”我就要这么丢你的面子！

我给你的照片给人看，别人只管笑你这艺术照照得有年代感，还要我问你这是在哪里拍的。什么嘛！

今天我把这周围称得上小山丘的地方都爬遍了，离这中心最远的郊区也去了一回，走得鞋子都磨平了一层。我这次来就带了这一双鞋子，待会儿还得去买双结实的。

现在我饿得要命，连根手指头都动不了，写出来的字歪歪扭扭，所以很是生气。你快、快、快，快让我找到你！给你一天，不，两天，不然我就去在报纸上刊登寻人启事，还做其他讨人厌的事来找你。我对你的性子清楚得很，知道怎么招你烦。你快些、快露出个尾巴来！我不和你捉迷藏！

正在旅馆的床上咬枕头的鸣人

再不出现，我就把你的照片贴在枕头上咬！

不，还是就咬咬枕头吧。

**【查无此地址】【信件已退返邮局】**

鸣人先生：

现在我冷静了不少。想起上回的乱写一起，不由要向您请求：把它全忘了。若是您执意想留着当个笑话，我半点不会附和，叫您自个儿唱独角戏去。

“是时候抛弃‘先生’‘小姐’此类的客套话了。”这话我不知写了多少回。不过先前“鸣人先生”这一称呼反倒透着几分亲切，最终是未改。“您”似乎就生疏得厉害了。见你抱怨了不少回。

近日又在看你的来信，还在盒子里找到了几封做了草稿的回信。依然有些好笑。“可爱”——你说这词我们用了多少回。这之中你有多少次用的是“笨”同义词的用法，多少次用的是本意，问问你自己吧。

若要反问于我，你就要得到答案：统统是前者。因而下面这句也是如此：这些信太可爱了，我从未见过那样的鲜活、那样的生命，恨不得全都吃进肚子里，不叫别人看见——就笨到了这样的程度。

你问过几次我住的地方是什么模样，我却始终不作回答。你或许是当我不愿意细说。但实际是：没有什么可说。

今日我有了兴致，为你描述此时窗外的景色：低沉阴云从远处地平线滚滚而来，仿佛敌军冲刺；狂风在低地肆虐呼号，像是要卷走所有试图在这地上驻扎的生物；天地被闪电雷光照得有如晴日，但压抑得快叫人发狂。是否能有人喜爱这样的景色？我还未曾见过那样的人。现在你清楚了？我对这个地方是半分留恋也没有的。

我告诉了你，却还没有问过你住的地方周围是什么模样，窗外又是怎样的风景。如今白日越来越长，我心想着若是你窗前有棵树，倒能遮遮这日光的毒辣。你种着植物？我猜是没有。以你的性子，光是伺候一只猫就够呛，哪里还顾得上植物的喜好。

前几日我做了些测量的活计，对多宽的窗沿与多大的花盆相合有几分好奇。你若是能收到这信，也不要细问。多半是不会懂的，何必叫我白白耗费笔墨？这么写着，你在信里哇哇大叫的模样又钻了出来，在我书桌上急得转圈。

若人能缩成番茄大小多好？一只猫也勉强可行。我不嫌成日揣着你走辛苦，你要不要急着证明自己可称得上是只勤快的小蜜蜂？

这话也不是为了调侃你，拿你取笑。你愁苦未来如何，在寻到答案以前，倒不如安稳当一颗能被人放在兜里的番茄，能被人抱在怀里的猫。被人带着走上些距离，说不准就明白过来了。岂不松快？虽然这么说了，但我知晓你性子：愁得把头发拔光，也不愿轻轻松松地去讨巧。说来是正直，其实就是笨过了头。

笨人往往要比旁人过得辛苦些，若是有人能照顾，罢了，你别看这句。

看先前的草稿里有些个句子还不算不上失礼。摘了一小句供你观赏或发笑：

爱能延续生命，诗人说。可孤独杀死了诗人。

您忠实的

佐助先生

**【查无此地址】【信件已退返邮局】**

佐助：

我现在半点力气也没有。那老板告诉我说他认识你，骗我买了不少酒。现在我看笔尖都有两根，也不知道有没有写在一条直线上。要是我接下来说了什么奇怪的话，你可不许又说：“我知道您喝醉了酒，可我不原谅您！”

这可是第二张信纸了。第一张我写到：“世界上最讨厌的大混蛋佐助”就被不知道哪里滴落的水给晕开了墨，擦了好一会儿却越擦越脏，弄得手上全是墨迹。

真想见你啊！想见你想得要命。老板说兴许你是搬走了呢。兴许吧，可你也不给我写信。兴许你也写了，像我一样写了好多封。你以为我回去了吗？还早着呢！我现在脑子一点也不清醒，说什么也不作数的。告诉你吧！就算是突然听见了猫大爷因为吃鱼骨头被卡住喉咙而去世了，我也不会提早回去。

我还没找到你呢！番茄小姐也没见着。樱明天都要回来了，我还是没找到你。若是我这次就这么回去了，下回不知道还要过多久才能再来见你。今晚月亮可真漂亮。我上回有没有说这几天我到港口来了。要是没说——反正你现在也知道了。

从窗户往外看，能看见海浪与礁石被月亮照得泛出银光。夜晚也没有往常那样黑，看不见什么云，天空把海映出了漂亮的深蓝色。因为今晚的月光很亮，所以能远远看到海的边缘，就是叫作海平线的地方吧。

想到过去的人都是乘坐着木船在这大海上航行的，甚至还有与鲸战斗的人，真叫人佩服。我现在东想西想，觉得你好像就坐在窗沿上对我说话似的。那个看起来冷淡得很的你正在问我，如果是以前那个年代，没有这样方便、快捷的交通的年代，我还会不会跑来见你。

那还用说吗？我肯定这么和你说。就算是只能自己砍树造个小木筏子我也敢上路。想到能见到你，就算要从日本游到英国也没有半点恐惧。你信不信呀？不然我现在就脱了衣服跳进海里去游给你看。哦，对了，我这就是在英国呢。

好奇怪。我至今还有些不明白。我总过得那样单调、那么寂寞，像雕像一样苍白，像它们一样被关在画室的角落里等待。我其实是害怕的。我总害怕别人不喜欢我，别人不需要我。后来你出现了。

最初的时候，我觉得：啊，世界上还有这样一个人，这样地需要我的帮助才能快乐啊。但我不能辜负你呀。我只能很努力，越来越努力，单调的日子变得快乐，一个人的生活有了期盼。他们说，被人需要的感觉，会让人像吸..食du品一样上..瘾——往好的方向。  


我有在越变越好吗？我想是的。但不仅仅是因为你需要我。我现在明白了。我需要你。我想见到你。我想被你介绍番茄小姐，想听你念好听的诗。我努力没有边界，因为我知道，只要努力，努力工作、努力攒钱、努力满怀希望，我就能见到你了。  


现在轮到你告诉我，我的努力对不对了。告诉我吧。求你了。

刚刚在桌上趴着睡了一觉。醒来又看见了窗外的海。现在你不坐在窗台上了，我到处找你。后来像是在海上看到了零星一点，像是艘船。我在这房间里找不到你，那你就是跑到那艘船上去了吧。唉，头还是晕。想了想，觉得你就像这晚上的海似的。远看总是平静得像是波澜也不起，可近着看就知道了，浪潮一阵阵地卷过来，汹涌得像是要把岸上金色的沙子，都卷到自己的怀抱里去。你就是这样的人呢。

你要说我又没有真正地见过你，怎么就说这种大话了？可我有你的信呀。你只告诉我，你给我写信时是随便写着要来敷衍我的，还是认认真真地写来要和我对话的？我每次都认真得不得了，一个词都要想好久。你一定也和我是一样的。我明白的。

我记得番茄小姐有一次和猫大爷笑话我们，要么是人类里头最笨的两个人，要么是最聪明到了被大家排挤程度的人。你说是哪个呢？不过是哪个都没关系。是笨蛋还是聪明人都没有关系。因为总归就只有我们两个人，是同类也好，不是同类也好，往前方行进的脚步和目标都是一样的，面对未来和命运下定同样的决心。我总觉得我们两个人一起的话，不管是什么地方都可以到达。

你最喜欢的拜伦大诗人的作品我还没有看完。但我喜欢中间的一句话：

“我对你的爱就是对人类的恨，因为爱上了人类便不能专心爱你。*”

你是哪种？你猜猜我是哪个。

现在透过窗户看着外面宽广得好像没有尽头的大海，我心想，我们前往的世界可以不需要有别人的存在。只要有你在，我就不需要担心因为孤独而停下步伐。

你说呢？你说好不好？

您忠实的

鸣人

我爱上了你，所以不能专心爱人类。

“你怎么还没有找到那人？”樱翻了个白眼，那模样像是说连她都对他这叫人发愁的效率感到羞愧了。

“我有什么办法？”鸣人跟在她的身后走，很有几分委屈，“这个城市里不知道住着几百万、几千万的人呢！想要在之中找到他哪里那样简单。”

“他的来信上难道没有写地址？你又每次写的是什么地址？”樱从旅行用的登山包里找出了一串钥匙，开门的时候同他说，“算了，你先住在我这里。二楼还有个客房。明天我帮你一起去找。”

“谢啦！”鸣人灿烂地笑起来，“还好你及时回来了，要不然过几天我就得去桥下找个纸箱睡了。这里的旅馆费用可真高啊。”

“先前你难道没有过计划？多准备些钱不就行了。”

他叹了口气，“我本来以为一到这里就能去他那里住的嘛。”

“说来，你这栋房子看起来可真旧了。”他仰头看着房子里的天花板与吊灯，“这是不是就是那种什么，贵得要命、还要房主每年付大量维护费用的古董房子。”

“差不多吧。”樱说，“这栋房子一直属于一个历史悠久的家庭，现在也依然属于后代名下。就是我的房东了。他不愿意住在这里。”

“这样啊。”他忍不住走到已经被封闭的壁炉前看了看，像个第一次去景区参观的三岁小孩似的，轻轻推了推壁炉前的摇椅。过了会儿，他又走到窗边去，摸了摸窗前一张旧式躺椅的扶手，“窗外的风景可真差劲。”他看着外头，“全是房子、房子和房子。”

“这片地势比较平坦，这些年建了不少新房子。”樱站在楼梯前叫他，“我只租了二楼的房子，你可别瞎动这些东西。都是有百余年历史的古董了，如果弄坏一个的话，就算在这里做一辈子奴隶，你都还不起。”

“这叫什么话？”他愤愤道，却也朝着楼梯那头走去，“哈！”他看到哪里都觉得新鲜，“连楼梯的中央都被踩得陷下去了一块。”

樱看起来已经疲倦得厉害了，只为他指了指一扇门，“你今晚就住在那里吧。被褥是新的，其他的东西可不要乱动。都是古董。”

“好啦好啦！我知道了。”鸣人边往那边走，边嘟哝了一句，“就连灰尘也是古董。我晓得的。”他推开了门。

这个房间看起来并不多么奢侈，空间也并不大，墙上挂着几幅海与雪景的风景画。床的四周围了一层浅色的垂帘，白色的床褥看起来十分柔软。有不少家具上都蒙罩着一层白色的遮尘布，柔和顺滑地垂落在地上。窗帘拉得不算严密，漏出了一束黄昏的光，落在靠近窗户的一座石膏像上。

这可是他的专长所在。他立马兴致高昂地走了过去，围着被白布遮了一半的石膏转了几圈。“唔……”尽管房间里没有别人，但他还是有些心虚地四处张望了下，“我就看一下……就看一下哦。”他咽了咽口水，把那块布轻柔地拿了起来。

“…………”

“啊啊啊啊啊——”他连滚带爬地跑了出来，对着樱的房间惊恐地大喊，“小樱！小樱！”

“做什么？”樱的脸色不善。

“那房间里有我的脑袋！”他捧住自己的脑袋惊慌地摸来摸去，“不对，是我脑袋的石膏像！”他想了想，又狐疑地眯起了眼睛，“不是你放进去的吧？”

他恍然大悟，同时又有些得意，“你也不用这么喜欢我啦，我现在喜欢的可是哎哟——”他捂住脑袋痛呼了一声。

“什么呀？”樱没好气地说，“只是个巧合啦。这里应该住过一个和你长得很像的人。书房里还贴了张那个人的画像呢。”

“诶？真的吗？在哪？让我去看一眼吧！”他一听就来了兴致。

樱深叹了一口气，把他往书房处领。

**【宇智波——】**

他一进房间就愣了愣，忙凑过去看了清楚：“宇智波……富岳。”

“哦，这是这一家人的家谱。”樱随手挥着示意了下，“每个人都有张照片挂在这里。”她又指了指不远处贴的一幅画，“喏，就是那个。和你很像吧？画风也差不多，叫人看了发笑的——”

“他是谁？”他听见自己的声音突然尖锐得不像话。

“哪个他？”

“就是……”他听见自己的心跳声在耳边震耳欲聋，“那副……画的旁边……那张照片……”

照片里是一个年轻的男人，有着深邃的眼窝、冷漠的唇线，俊挺却显得冷漠的容貌。他坐在一张椅子上，穿着老式的西装，眉眼间看着有几分病态，却并不因此显得病弱。他的眼眸半垂，像是透过了昏黄的照片，透过了百年的时光，直直地望进人的眼眸。

【仿佛是乌云从远方的太阳得到浓厚而柔和的色彩，就是冉冉的黄昏的暗影也不能将它从天空逐开。】

“很奇怪吧？别的男性成员都在自己的照片旁贴了自己妻子的照片，只有他的照片旁边贴的是一个男人的画像。”

【循序渐进的表达是理智的爱了，积压至溢出时才言说的感情就叫一时冲动了。您自己说吧，这是否公平？】

“不过他似乎很早就离开英国了，之后也一直没有回来过，不知道是去了哪里。”

【您在哪个地方呢？我想见见您。】

“怎么了？”樱到现在才发现他的异状，被惊了一跳，“你……哭什么？”她迎着他的眼神望向那张照片。

“你知道他？”

鸣人伸手在照片上虚描了一圈，怔怔道：“我……认识他。”

“怎么会……”他的眼前有些发黑，不由撑住了墙壁。

那照片下方印着照片中人的生平：

**宇智波佐助**

**1876/7/23-1945/8/6**

……1945年8月6日，是广岛被投放原子弹的那一天。

他抓住自己胸前的衣服，支撑不住地把头靠在墙上，竭力地呼吸。

“……我认识他。”

“可我认识过他。”

鸣人：

我来见你了

  


在一个人年轻的时候，经常会认识一个人，并告诉自己：我一定要和他做朋友不可。

美佳子就常常有这样的感受。不过她还不算是个真正的年轻人，十二三岁的年纪，还不过是个小孩子。她觉得自己年轻得厉害，就算报纸上天天说着战争啦、国家啦，哪里又死了多少人啦，即使是大人们愁眉苦脸着说“要输了”“要输了”的时候，她也没有一点忧愁。

她想着，我以后想成为那个漂亮姐姐一样的人，抱着三弦琴，被大家尊称“大师”。不过结婚听起来也挺好玩的。结婚，结婚，唉，她愁眉苦脸，我要嫁给谁好呢？我会喜欢上一个什么样的人呢？

隔壁那个肚子硕大的懒汉大叔？不行不行，那自己就得一辈子工作来养活这个胖男人了。街角那个干瘦的小男人？也不成，这人一看到有漂亮姑娘走过，眼睛就一眨不眨。她又不是什么倾城倾国的美人。哎呀！那个穿着松绿和服，嘴唇上留了两撇修得整整齐齐的男人倒是不错。听说是个文化人，模样也算英俊。

她认真观察了三五十天，又叹气放弃了这个目标：这个人，前日对这个女人说，我爱你一辈子；后天对另一个女人说，我爱你从太古至永劫。听说前头还有不少被这“一生”“一辈子”的话给骗了的可怜女人。

看来呀，这个词就是个集欺骗与脚踏多只船于一身的坏字眼儿。什么一辈子、一生的，都是瞎话，她心想。肯定没有人能做到。

可要是有那么千万分之一的人真的能做到呢？她觉得不能先把话说死了，并做下决定：若是有朝一日，自己真遇上了这么一个人，她就哭着喊着硬是要嫁给他。等一等有什么关系嘛？她心想，自己反正还这么小，前头的日子还长着呢。

她哪里能晓得，就在她做出这决定后没多久，死亡就来了。

管他是什么人。懒惰的男人，干瘦的男人，花心的男人，漂亮的琴师，人们面色狰狞地在街上逃跑，尖叫声不绝于耳。

她满心满眼都是绝望。她一直以为自己住的地方就是世界了，广岛就是整个世界的大小。如今世界就要消失，连同她的期盼、她的决心，与她的性命，一道永永远远地消失。

就是这时候，她看见了他。

她这天扎了两根麻花辫，脸蛋胖鼓鼓的，很是可爱，觉得一般人都不会拒绝自己的笑容。当然，那是在没看见飞机的时候。

这个老头可真奇怪啊！她心想。反正大概是活不成了，上去说说话也不算亏。

“您好！”她仰头看他，“您在干什么呀？”

那人果然没有拒绝她，像是往日里坐在茶楼里被她招呼了一声似的，平静地望过来。那双眼睛沉静得厉害，叫她想起冬天沙沙落在房顶上的飘絮，又或者是夏天去乡下捕鱼虾的那条清澈、冰冷的河。她也一时忘了现下情况的迫切与紧急，说话的语速也放慢了。

她又问：“您在干什么呀？”

“我在找人。”他说。

“找谁呀？”

“不知道。”他摇头。

“你找了多久？”

“一辈子。”

嗨呀！还真是怪人。她扁扁嘴，“那他长什么模样？”

“现在我也不太清楚。”

她叹了口气，“那您怎么找得到他？”

惊慌、恐惧的人越来越多了。她又开始害怕了，大声问他：“您怎么还不走？这种情况下您不可能找到他的！”

“嗯。”男人点点头，“我知道。”

她急得团团转，觉得这个老头真是太固执了，可不知怎的，又实在不愿意看着这么一个人就这么死去，“您快走吧！”她跳上去，扯住他的和服下摆，像赶牛似的拉他，“您快走呀！”

男人一动不动，只轻轻摇了摇头，“你快跑吧。”

她累得直喘气，“您为什么一定要找到那人不可呢？明明都不记得他长什么模样了。”

男人把手放在心脏上方，“我有一样东西被他偷走了。所以非得找到他拿回来不可。”

她住的地方可谓鱼蛇混杂，只一下就明白过来了。“可、可是，”她想着想着，突然仰头大哭了起来，“可是飞机就要来了呀！”

她嚎啕大哭，“你找不到他，你找不到他的！”

“我知道。”男人执拗得厉害，站在高处朝她微笑，“我找不到他了。”

“可我要等他。”

——

佐助：

你把我的未来带走了。

鸣人

  


  
[2020-06-08](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9967f9d)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(53)

热度(358)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共12人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yueyu27855.lofter.com/) [南瑜](https://yueyu27855.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yueyu27855.lofter.com/) [南瑜](https://yueyu27855.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://yunan870.lofter.com/) [イタチ](https://yunan870.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://shengqishi866.lofter.com/) [圣骑士](https://shengqishi866.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://sillybbx.lofter.com/) [手 工 製 作 蒸 本](https://sillybbx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiiiofl.lofter.com/) [LONKI](https://xiiiofl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://7263889247.lofter.com/) [ॱଳ͘](https://7263889247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://zuorishaonian537.lofter.com/) [昨日少年](https://zuorishaonian537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://fuchen691.lofter.com/) [哀尘风](https://fuchen691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) [夕.](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) [夕.](https://sixthrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://linglingya71477.lofter.com/) [零零呀](https://linglingya71477.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yucheng954.lofter.com/) [豫城](https://yucheng954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://sandygreen.lofter.com/) [风烟俱静](https://sandygreen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://sandygreen.lofter.com/) [风烟俱静](https://sandygreen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://fengfengdexiaofengzi.lofter.com/) [風風](https://fengfengdexiaofengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://maozhuayangyang.lofter.com/) [猫爪痒痒](https://maozhuayangyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://sonder223.lofter.com/) [行叭](https://sonder223.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://sonder223.lofter.com/) [行叭](https://sonder223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/) [千岁](https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://yexiutiantian.lofter.com/) [光之审判者](https://yexiutiantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/) [青埂](https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/) [青埂](https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yehuaguocaoyuan.lofter.com/) [野花过草原](https://yehuaguocaoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kakakame.lofter.com/) [Eternal](https://kakakame.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xianyu20131130.lofter.com/) [暮雨沥沥鱼](https://xianyu20131130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://socialdiamsobstacles.lofter.com/) [Social♦Obstacles](https://socialdiamsobstacles.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yelaameng.lofter.com/) [眼角膜捐赠中心](https://yelaameng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://lizilizhi626.lofter.com/) [梨子荔枝](https://lizilizhi626.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://lizilizhi626.lofter.com/) [梨子荔枝](https://lizilizhi626.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://liukoushui582.lofter.com/) [流口水](https://liukoushui582.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://liukoushui582.lofter.com/) [流口水](https://liukoushui582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://1649625885.lofter.com/) [cc44](https://1649625885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xianyuniunai.lofter.com/) [说不定哦](https://xianyuniunai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://hualuobanyekai.lofter.com/) [毛辫羊玩偶绝赞发售中](https://hualuobanyekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) [吃包子不吃肉肉！](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://pgqie.lofter.com/) [明语](https://pgqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://south-south.lofter.com/) [South-south](https://south-south.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://zimochenchen.lofter.com/) [紫沫沉沉](https://zimochenchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://jijipo.lofter.com/) [兵库县狐狸饲养园](https://jijipo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://jijipo.lofter.com/) [兵库县狐狸饲养园](https://jijipo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://fouryl.lofter.com/) [肆木尤希-吧唧吧唧吧唧](https://fouryl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xiayudeqingtian064.lofter.com/) [下雨的晴天](https://xiayudeqingtian064.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://zyj11.lofter.com/) [暖壶一只哒](https://zyj11.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) [烂桃](https://ouoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://pellasorange.lofter.com/) [抱布贸丝](https://pellasorange.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://zuomingzuozuomingming.lofter.com/) [🍅👉🏻👌🍥](https://zuomingzuozuomingming.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://zuomingzuozuomingming.lofter.com/) [🍅👉🏻👌🍥](https://zuomingzuozuomingming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://sushu5230.lofter.com/) [苏舒](https://sushu5230.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9967b73)  


  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
